Danielle Weasley Ron's Twin Sister
by Mz.GiggleBox
Summary: I'm Not Really Good With Summeries So Blunt And To The Point Should Do It. It's About Danielle Weasley Who's Ron's Twin Sister And What Happens When She Finally Goes To Hogwarts With Her Best Friend Malina Malfoy Who's Draco Malfoy's Twin Sister.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young Princess and her name was Danielle Panabaker she lived in a Beautiful Castle just out side of England with her parents Jenna and Robert Panabaker. She was adopted when she was younger and was the only one in her muggle school with red hair and everyone considered her beautiful. Just Kidding. This isn't a fairy tale or something overly happy. Danielle Panabaker was a little 10 year old girl not a princess, she did live in a house outside of London with her foster parents and she was the only one in her school with red hair and everyone thought she was weird and kind of an outcast. Weird things would always happen to her and she was constantly teased. The only way she ever survived it was knowing she was special and could do things no other child could do. She was a witch. She had powers none of the other kids had she wasn't ordinary, she was powerful, but she didn't realize her full potential till she turned 11 and found out where she really belonged. On her eleventh birthday she had a big extraordinary birthday party with her parents and their friends. She was introduced to the Malfoy's and the Weasleys'. Now The Malfoy's were a very prestigious pure blood family now Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were very uptight and great friends of her dad. They had two children her age Draco Malfoy, and Malina Malfoy.

Draco Was kind of like his parents always being a stuck up prissy boy while his sister Malina was more Danielle's style fun and free. Danielle liked both very much but not as much as she like the Weasleys. Now The Weasley Family Was Huge, There were Molly and Author Weasley and there six children. The Eldest Was Bill he was 19, Charlie was 17, Percy was 15, the twins Fred and George were 13 and absolutely fun, Ron like Danielle, Draco, and Malina was 11, and Ginny was 10. It wasn't until the middle of the party when Ron's younger sister Ginny mentioned that it was Ron's birthday also that the wheels in young Danielle's mind began to turn. When It Was Finally time for cake kayos irrupted Ron and Draco had their first fight with one another. They argued and argued until Ron couldn't take it anymore and through cake at Draco. Draco through the cake back at him and the giant party ruining cake fight had begun. The Cake incident had gotten Luscious and Narcissa who already didn't like the Weasleys arguing with the Weasleys about their son's behavior. One thing leads to another and they all left The Adults angrily and the kids except two of them disappointed.

It wasn't till later that night when young Danielle was in her room when a crash could be herd from down stairs. She sprinted down the stairs and saw about seven men in hoods fighting with her parents. Her Dad had told her to get out of the house and run somewhere safe but she was too frozen with fear to do a thing. It was at that night that she watched her parents die from the killing curse. After the men had killed her parents' one of them stepped toward her and aim his wand. Before he could speak the two words of death people busted into the house and arrested the men. Before Danielle could comprehend what had occurred everything went black.

She woke two hours later and cried; she cried loudly and openly for her parent's death, for her ruined birthday and for the friends she would possibly never see again: Draco, Malina, or any of the Wesley's. When she finished weeping she looked around the room, there was somewhat dark but vibrant orange over the walls, shirts and things were spread wildly around the room and it smelled oddly of peppermint and chocolate. She quickly got to her feet and went for the door but before she could even turn the knob it opened and there Ron stood starring blankly at her. She quickly ran and rapped her arms around his neck before weeping openly into his shoulder. He only hugged her no questions asked until his legs couldn't hold her weight any longer and he settled them both the ground gently as to not hurt her. It felt as if an hour had passed till her tears began to slow and her breathing evened out; she had cried herself to sleep for the first time. It took a while for Molly to finally come upstairs and find Danielle and Ron asleep on the floor of Ron's room. She smiled at them before leaning down and gently shaking the both of them awake. The two of them both looked up at her groggily before she smiled at them.

"Danielle would you like to come down stairs so we can explain everything that has happened?" Danielle starred at her before nodding taking Ron's hand following her downstairs, making sure to keep Ron's hand in hers as if he was going to vanish if she let go, they walked quietly down the stairs and around to the kitchen. When Molly had opened the door there was a group of people around looking as it they had been waiting for hours, just for her. Ron Lead Danielle to a seat at the dinner table and she weakly smiled at Fred and George, They Smiled back solemnly before a man began speaking. He wore long robes and looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He pronounced his words with a sort of Swedish accent. "Danielle, I am sorry for your loss and this may be hard to face but, Molly and Arthur are your parents by birth. When you were born you were taken away by that family because you have a rare gift. You were born as a Goddess and have unspeakable powers that have not been fully triggered yet. They took you away to keep; you safe from those who wish to hurt you, the men who killed you're the Panbaker's." The man said pausing to let the reality sink into her mind. She looked at Ron, eyes asking the question she couldn't speak and he nodded. She smiled at that fact. She had a twin brother, a little sister and four older brothers; all with red hair, she wasn't a freak anymore.

She nodded to the man for him to continue and he did. He stated that the Panabaker's had left her everything they had and it was now transferred into her own account and she rose a hand up as to silence him. It took her a while to speak and she looked to the ground as she did. "I want the money to be given to my Family, it's not just mine anymore, I'm not alone, and they should have it." She started and the man nodded not wanting to bug her with the details at the moment before nodding to everyone in the room and taking his leave. It was at that moment that Danielle Realized, she was finally Home, with a family who was almost exactly like her, and she finally fit in.

A Beautiful red haired sixteen year old girl finished typing the story on her computer and turned to her room mate Malina Malfoy smiling at her. "So what do you think?" The Girl asked her roommate who smiled at her. "That's great Danielle although you know the cake incident could have been more descriptive like the fact that when Ron through that first piece of cake it hit Draco in the face hard, and got in his hair." Malina laughed at the memory of their brothers before getting up from her Blue and white swirl chair and crossing the incredibly large room heading toward the closet they shared. "I can't believe we're leaving in five minutes, goodbye El Toronto Hello Draco." She said pulling her CD Case from her top drawer and pulling out a mix CD Labeled Credo. The two girls went to Toronto High School for witches and wizards in California and called it El Toronto because it reminded them of the move El Dorado, Full of golden, treasured friends. "At least your brother is," Danielle began to say looking thoughtful but she shrugged and rolled her eyes going with a new thought. "No your brother is not better than mine my mistake." She said happily and avoided the pillow that was flung at her head as she laughed. "Lighten up you know I absolutely adore Draco and the two of you look absolutely adorable together as twins." She narrowed her eyes as "His Last Walk" By Bless the Fall came on. The two girls smiled at each other and listened to the song for a moment before launching back into the conversation until the hidden song finally came on we listened until the song finally came on and we sang along with it.

"Purple dog on a Sunday afternoon with my yellow duck his name is pooh, Like to feed him old dirty biscuits cause I like to save my triscuits Oh Yeah Purple Dog on a Sunday afternoon with my yellow dog his name is pooh Like to feed him old dirty biscuits cause I Like to save my triscuits oh yeah oh yeah". The two of them laughed at the familiar lyrics before Marissa Montez, their other best friend sauntered into the room and hugged both of the laughing girls, who equally hugged her back. "My Train Leaves in five minutes you guys packed yet?" she asked with her overly cheery self and they both smiled at her. "Almost done." Danielle replied and they both waved their wands muttered the same charm and their stuff was packed and sent to their houses. "Now we're finished." Danielle sang before the alarm on her phone went off. "Oh I guess it's time to go, I'll see you guys at the party tonight right?" she asked her two best friends and Marissa. "Well Of course your Gunna see me it's at my house." Malina said rolling her eyes. She Lived in Malfoy manor one of the only two perks of being a Malfoy the other was a ton of cash to throw around, but money was the one thing Malina, Lina for short, loved to spend on her friends. Danielle hugged her friends one last time before grabbing floo powder from the silver canister and stepped into the fire throwing it down she screamed The Burrow and was instantly engulfed in a pile of flames. As the flames tossed her around she spun and began to feel a bit sick but before she could feel her lunch coming up she was tossed out of the flames and landed on her butt. She of course expected to see her Family the instant she came in but no one was around she picked herself up from the ground and rubbed her butt before walking into the kitchen. Her parents were there seemed not to notice her presents at all. She glared angrily at all of them before sighing and throwing her hands in the air. "Hello, I'm home if anyone cares?!" she yelled and they both turned to stare at her. "Oh Danielle we're sorry we didn't hear you come through the floo." Her mother stated and she crossed her arms in annoyance. "Oh really?" she asked with the same Sarcasm she used when Ron told her something she didn't really care about. "Don't use that tone with me, now go outside and do some D-gnoming with your brother." Molly ordered her as Ron got up and the two of them left outside together. As she walked outside she gasped to see her whole Family standing outside as they all yelled surprise. "O My Gosh I Totally thought those things were you guys." She said in total surprise before hugging everyone. Even Bill and Charlie were there to wish her a happy home coming. It was the perfect beginning to a perfect summer the only thing that would have made it better was her crush, but he was no where in site. Oh Well, She'd see him later on in the summer after all Hogwarts only got out a week before Toronto did.


	2. Chapter 2

Half of the summer had already past by so quickly the memory of coming home was vivid in Danielle's Mind. While she was home she had been helping her mother with the cooking and cleaning, spent hours at a time hanging out with Ron and Ginny, and had taken a part time Job helping her brothers Fred and George think of jokes for their newly found Joke shop Weasleys Wizard wheezes and on her spare time when she wasn't doing all of that she hung out with Malina and Marissa. There was only one thing that she pined for that had not come yet. The Previous hours before, she had claimed she was going to bed her and Ginny had been up talking about the amazing Harry Potter. In Danielle's opinion Harry Potter was the Sexiest guy on the planet and also one of her very best friends. She had liked him since the first time she met him, love at first sight. Now as she lay wide awake in her bed she wished that morning would come soon so she could see him. It had to be around one in the morning and she still hadn't fallen asleep yet; obviously she was all to excited about him arriving the burrow later. She was thinking about how cute harry looked the last Christmas she had seen him when voices from down stairs had broken her out of her thoughts. She arose from her bed and quietly crept to the door making sure not to wake Ginny from her sleep. She slowly opened the door and closed it quietly before creeping down the stairs to see what the noise was. She headed down to the kitchen and peered over making sure not to be seen when you saw him, Harry Potter. A billion thoughts ran through her mind as she gazed at him, most of them crossing the border on how good he looked sitting there as he talked to her mother. He looks good enough to eat… get a hold of yourself Danielle he's just another guy, who happens to be one of your best friends she mentally scolded herself as she watched her mother and Harry talk before he tried to stifle a yaw that her mother instantly caught onto. "Bed," Her mother Molly Weasley said taking the bowl of soup away. "I've Got Fred and Georges room all set up for you." She Finished, Danielle smiled at that a raced up the stairs taking them two by two all the way to the twins' room. When she was inside she closed the door behind her as quietly as she opened it and slipped under the covers of Fred's Bed making sure to look as small as she possibly could she closed her eyes and as soon as she was comfortable unintentionally fell asleep with thoughts of Harry in her head.

Harry started up the stairs tiredly before shuffling to the twins' room. He Opened and closed the door quietly making sure not to wake anyone sleep in the house. He quickly removed his trainers, jeans and one of Dudley's' old t-shirts, though on his Pajamas and slipped into Fred's' old bed. He shifted and turned to the side trying to get comfortable until his arm hit an arm that did not belong to him. He quickly moved his hand and pulled down the covers to see Danielle asleep, looking completely peaceful as she mumbled quietly. He sat and watched her silently listening to her mumbles until he herd her utter his name and he was instantly shook out of his peace and just starred at her trying hard to hear what she had said, but as instantly as it came it had left and he decided on waking her. He shook her and said her name gently waiting for her to wake up. Danielle's eyes fluttered open and instantly she saw green. Danielle smiled weakly at him in curiosity thinking she was still in her dream until he touched her arm to shake her again. She had finally woken up as her eyes widened. "Harry?" she asked pretending not to know he was here at all. Harry Smiled at her. "Not That I don't enjoy seeing you this early; because I really do, but why are you in hear exactly?" He asked and Danielle smiled before sitting up. "I Live Hear?" she asked him and he gave her a look. "Ok, Well I wanted to be the first out of Ginny, Hermione, and Ron to see you so I thought, hey why not be in his bed when he gets here?" Danielle replied jokingly. Harry chuckled before looking at her seriously. "I did miss that sense of humor, no really, what are you doing in Fred's bed?" she looked at him in all his hotness before sighing. "Bad Dream couldn't sleep Hermione came so I Decided I'm staying in Ginny's room with her and 'Mione so we had a late night sleepover I Think We all fell asleep like two Hours ago." She smiled thinking about all the nights' earlier events.

"Yeah So How Have you been?" He shook his head dropping his smile and Danielle looked at her hand before putting it on top of his and drawing circles on it with her finger nail. "I Know it's not easy Hairball, you don't have to talk about it." She responded affectionately and he nodded looking into her brown eyes. "How's your summer been?" he finally asked after a while of silence and she smiled. "Oh It's been great, I went down to my friend Malina's house, and hung out with her and her twin brother they are so much fun when they're not constantly arguing." Malina was Danielle's best friend and she had a small crush on Ron but who she was and what her last name was wasn't something Malina, Danielle, Ron, Or Any of the other Weasley's ever brought up even though they all knew she was a Malfoy. The Only people who they knew who had no clue she was a Malfoy were Harry and Hermione, they just never bothered to ask. Her Twin brother on the other hand, Draco Malfoy wasn't one Ron or Danielle ever saw eye to eye on ever since that stupid, never to be spoken of, food fight. Oh Well. Danielle Looked at Harry before sitting up and smiling. "Well seeing as this is your room and you're probably tired I should be getting back to Ginny's. She Got Up To Leave, but before she could Harry grabbed her hand. "Hey Danni I Have One more question to ask." She gave him a curious look touching her hair as she did. "Oh and what would that be Hair-ball?" a smirk graced his lips as he grabbed her other arm. "Are you still ticklish?" she smiled and tried to leave but he pulled her down and began to tickle her as she tried her best to struggle out of his grasp. "Ok… Ok…I Give Hair-ball…… just stop tickling me….." she gasped for air once he stopped and just smiled at him before rolling off the bed and sliding out of the door and turning to see a smirking Hermione Granger. "Have Fun?" she asked rising an eyebrow and sporting an I know what you did look. She simply shrugged Hermione off and walked to Ginny's room to sleep comfortably. When she finally got to sleep it only felt like ten minutes till her sister began jumping on her bed and waking her up. "Get Up sleepy butt If I have to be tortured by The Phlegm you do too, not to mention Harry Hottie With a Body Potter is hear. " she jumped higher and Danielle shot up from her bed hair all over the place to roll her eyes at her overly peppy sister. "Don't call Harry that." She stated simply throwing the covers off herself and grabbing Ginny's brush from the near by night stand. "Why am I not aloud to call him that, you know it is true." She looked at her sister's reflection in the mirror and brushed her hair back into a messy ponytail. "Well first of all I Gave him that name cause yes it is true, secondly I don't want him or Ron to find out about it so such little sister." Ginny gave her a pointed look before rolling her brown eyes. "I have the perfect plan to get away from the phlegm for today but we have to take any punishment mom gives us for leaving her alone with her and the boys of course." Ginny smiled before running out of the door and grabbing Hermione. When the two came back to the Danielle was talking rapidly on her cell phone with someone and smiling. "Lina we will see you later." Danielle said happily be fore hanging up her sidekick and spinning around to grin at Hermione and Ginny who were giving her an odd look. "You Guys we're off to see Lina." Danielle stated proudly and Ginny rushed at her. "What do you mean we're off to see Lina at her house?" she asked Danielle curiously and Danielle nodded. "Of course where else are we going to see her at a thrift shop gebus, first I get told I'm going to Hogwarts for sixth year and Lina's coming too now you two are talking crazy talk." Danielle muttered to herself before walking down the stairs to the kitchen to see her mother cooking while Flur gabbed on about stupid things.

"Flur, Hush Up now before that big mouth of yours falls off from over use." Danielle told her rudely walking over to her mother. "Mommy I was wondering, well Malina invited Ginny, Hermione, and I to go shopping with her and a friend may we go?" Danielle asked her mother who sighed in relief when Flur stormed out of the room. "Leave me hear with that?" her mother muttered to her and Danielle smiled. "I'm pretty sure the boys can entertain her." Her mother sighed throwing a pot on the stove and turned to her. "Sure, you girls have fun." Danielle quickly hugged her and bounced up the stairs grabbing her still stunned sisters with her and they left through a floo to Malfoy Manor.

The Moment They Stepped or Hit The ground Of Malfoy Manor the kayos had begun. There were people everywhere setting up for Lina and Danielle's goodbye Toronto High and Hello Hogwarts Party. Malina thought it would be a grand fantastic way to go out with a bang and say good bye to all our friends without having to cry or start drama or at least the Drama that would happen at a party instead of the drama it would cause at school. The three girls rushed to their feet before Danielle began dragging them across the long floor and up the stairs. After a few Minutes she felt Hermione stop and she glanced back. Hermione was three steps away and had finally figured out where they were courtesy of the Malfoy Family portrait and the Draco Malfoy standing at the top of the stairs glaring daggers at her. Before Draco could say a word Danielle practically jumped the rest of the way up the stairs and engulfed him in a hug. "Drake Bell How Are You?" she asked him and he rolled his amazing silver eyes at her. "Well I was doing utterly fantastic until I saw this; what's the granger doing in our house?" She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. "Oh Better question where's Malina?" She jumped eagerly around him as she saw the topic of her own question stroll a little behind Draco. She quickly rushed to hug Lina and then examined her. Her Blonde hair looked as long as ever as it hung over her shoulders and her legs were even longer due to the amazing heals she was wearing she look exactly like Sharpay Evens from High School Musical as she stood there in her blue ensemble. "I missed you." Malina gushed wrapping her best friend in another hug and shooting Draco a don't you dare look over Danielle's Shoulder before turning her gaze to Ginny and Hermione. She let Danielle out of the hug and began walking toward the other two girls flipping her hair from her shoulders as she went. "Ginny I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?" she asked wrapping Ginny in a bone crushing hug. "I'm fine Malina, still have that crush on Ron?" she asked a bit nosily and Malina blushed letting the young Weasley Down. "Of course I don't like Ron What Gave you that idea?" she asked the rhetorical question before turning to look at Hermione. "Wow you're like really pretty." "Thank you." Hermione responded quickly. "So you agree?" she smirked as Hermione looked at her confused. "What?" "You think you're really pretty?" Malina finished and Danielle laughed behind her interrupting her quiet conversation she was having with Draco. Hermione stared at Malina like she was crazy before it donned on her. "Oh, Mean Girls right?" she asked confused and Malina broke into a smile. "Of Course it is the key movie to absolutely love even if Lindsey Lohan is a bit of a fire Crotch."Malina stated shaking her head and Hermione of course like anyone who herd Lina say that laughed. Lina was a free spirited soul and liked to randomly quote movies TV and even celebrities at the oddest moment and her accent was a cross between British, American and county so she sounded very exotic. She was always the first to break the tension and she was always one to surprise people by the way she acted which of course discussed Draco in Many ways. The four girls rushed passed Draco on the stairs as he sneered at everyone of them and headed to Lina's room and explained to Hermione everything she didn't know. "Well then we re met in school and of course became best friends again and we're all just like sisters." Malina finished lamely as there was a knock on the door. She quickly glided across the floor and opened the door a bit to see it was Draco Holding a slightly dazed Marissa by the waist. "Oh Please tell me you didn't make out with my slightly delusional friend." She sounded as if she was pained as she said it and Draco smirked. "No I didn't make out with her but you know," Lina grabbed Marissa's hand much to her dismay and pulled her into the room before slamming the door in Dracos' face.

"I still can't believe you have a crush on him Rissa." Lina said sitting back down on her bed and grabbing her fallen Cosmo girl that she had been reading before all her guest arrived from the ground. "He Is hot, Ginny added most likely picturing Draco without his shirt on. "Of Course he's hot if you took away his personality qualities he's going to always be a stuck a pure-blood who always listens to what daddy tells him." Malina ragged on sitting up letting her fallen Cosmo Girl sit open on the ground again as she grabbed a hair band from her nightstand. They five of the girls talked for a while before Malina's Secret cell phone began ringing. "Yellow, Ok Great we'll be there in two shakes." Malina replied in the phone before tossing it in her pocket and jumping off of her bed sliding on sandals and fixing her hair the right way. "Miley's waiting." Was all she said before walking over to the door and grabbing an old hairbrush? Danielle quickly got up and touched the hairbrush as Marissa, Mione and Gin starred at them. "It's a port key now do you all want to go shopping or not?" Malina asked glaring at them and they touched it as well. It didn't take long until the familiar sensation of being pulled at the navel began and the five of you were taken to the back of someone's patio. "Where are we?" Marissa asked Malina and Danielle promptly shushed her and moved around the house to the front door before knocking. The moment the door opened they engulfed the girl in a hug at the same time before pulling back and smiling at her. "It's so good to see you Miles, it's been too long." Malina gushed and Miley smiled at her before Danielle Moved out of the way and motioned the other three girls forward. "Okay, Miley this is Marissa Montez, Hermione Granger and My little sister Ginny Weasley, Gin Mione and Rissa this is the famous Miley Cyrus. She introduced them and the other three girls looked shocked a million questions obviously running through their heads. That was the end of their cool before they began asking question after question and Danielle ground. "Guys, Guys, we'll answer questions later right now can we please go to diagon ally and get some lunch I am starving." Danielle said aloud and the girls agreed. They all scooted into the house and Malina took out the small bag of floo powder they had and descended to the leaky cauldron where they proceeded to order lunch. When the waiter left the questions were once again released and Malina told them to shut up. Once everyone was quiet she grabbed a strand of her long blonde hair in her fingers and told the story.

Flash Back

Both Danielle and Lina were completely excited. They were hanging backstage of a Hannah Montana concert. At that moment she was truly glad Malina was her best friend. Not only did they practically share the same brain she had extremely good connections. They both gazed adoringly at the cute drummer who walked by them and smiled flirtatiously at him. "That's Josh, cute isn't he?" a voice asked from behind them and they both agreed. "Yeah he's so very," Lina began to say turning to look at the person and trailed off when she saw who it was. Standing in all her glory was Hannah Montana herself Miley Cyrus. The two girl glanced at each other before smiling at Miley. "You know who you are right?" Danielle asked her stupidly and Miley Laughed. "Well Yeah." They said a bit of sarcasm but smiled at the two girls. "Yeah stupid question, we love your show and Jason Earles is so hot." Danielle gushed probably thinking about Jason shirtless and Malina nudged her. "Excuse my friend we think she suffers from Boy Craziness." Malina said trying not to picture Jason Earles shirtless or naked. Miley Nodded. "Yeah I Guess I suffer from that too I mean have you seen some of the guys I've gotten to work with, but you know nick is my guy." She said and Danielle smiled. "You are so Lucky Nick Jonas is so hot." Danielle said just before the Jonas brothers were about to end their last song. "Well I'll talk to you guys after the show maybe you should chat with the guys Joe and Kevin are single." She winked and walked on the stage and did her thing while the guys came off.

End of flashback

"And that's how we met and I got Kevin Jonas's phone number." Malina gushed remembering the memory well and both Miley and Danielle exchanged glances. Miley looked at the clock and stood up. "We really need to get going guys, I've got a concert later." She said and they all headed off to shop for hours on end.

When they got back to bid a goodbye to Miley and headed back to Malfoy manor with their newly found purchases. "So Are You Guys Up for the party in a couple of hours?" Danielle asked them and both Hermione and Ginny looked at her in question. "You know the going away party for me and Malina, cute guys, good food, and karaoke. She bargained them and they were sold. "There may be some Slytherins that Draco invited too so be prepared for that, but all of Malina and I's friends are going and some of them are hot!" They sat and talked about what to wear tonight. "Well we defiantly must wear dancing shoes no high heels that would kill our feet so sneakers would be nice." Danielle said to her two friends and they nodded just before Draco entered the room with Blaise chatting loudly. The three girls looked at the two guys questionably before Malina got off the floor. "Hey Boys, what do you say to getting out so we can have our private convo?" she asked them both sweetly and they didn't move or respond. "Okay How about this you two get out and I won't tell mom about the incident." She looked directly at Draco smirking and he gave up. Malina pushed the two guys out of the room resisting the erg to grab Blaise's butt. "Have fun you two, Blaise Don't get to Grabby with Draco, he's delicate you know." She replied before shutting the door to the room and regaining her seat on the floor. The Four girls talked for an hour before Danielle, Hermione, and Ginny Headed home through the floo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Ginny Landed gracefully, but Danielle being the klutz she was almost landed on her butt, Harry Caught her just in time and she breathed sigh of relief. "Nice Catch." Danielle smiled at him and Hermione and Ginny awed at the same time making both her and harry blush. After a few moments of silence Danielle spoke up. "You can put me down now." She told him reluctantly and he dropped her to the ground. "I didn't mean to drop me. "sorry." He muttered helping Danielle up, She dusted the imaginary dirt off of her self before looking at him and smiling. The three girls bag in headed up the stairs to Danielle and Ron's room and closed the door. "Gebus he is so hot and I just was there like an idiot, I'm such a loser," Danielle begun to complain but was cut off by Ron. "Not that its not fascinating hearing you complain about how much of a loser you are, some people are trying to find inner peace." Ron said eyes closed lying on his bed and Danielle rolled her eyes at him taking her things out of the many shopping bags. "Sorry, just dropping things off we'll be out of your hair in a few minutes, Ronald." Danielle told him, reassuringly. Ron only rolled his closed eyes rolling over to his other side. The three of the girls just sighed in annoyance about not being able to talk in Danielle's room and Ron just ignored them. Another sigh came and he groaned before sitting up. "Maybe I should just go see what Harry's doing?" Ron said out loud and Danielle turned to him. "Oh Ron you really don't have to go." She said in the most honest voice she had and he ignored her proceeding to the door but she stopped him and grabbed clothes out of his closet. "Hear take this, party starts in like an hour get ready, this is for you and this one is for Harry don't thank me just go. She sent him off in annoyance before beginning to get ready for the party with Ginny and Hermione. She Plugged her red IPod Nano into the Stereo she had gotten from Lina and Flicked it too party shuffle, Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship blasted through the room as they got ready, and in no time they were dressed and looking fabulous. The three girls rushed down the stairs to see Harry and Ron waiting for them they were already about fifteen minutes late for the Party and it was for Danielle in the first place. They all took a port key to Malfoy manor as not to ruin their clothes and were greeted by the amazing Malina Malfoy who looked a bit ticked off. "You're late, she said before looking at the guys and forgetting her anger as she looked Ron up and Down. "Well Hello Ronald." She said flirtatiously and Danielle wanted to gag on the spot. "Hey, Malina, you look good." He said the same flirty way and she smiled. "I Know, want to dance?" she asked him and before he could answer she was leading him toward the Dance floor. Danielle scanned the Dance floor and her eyes landed on her two friends Marissa and Jason practically doing it on the dance floor. She rolled her eyes before catching Draco's attention as he looked extremely bored. She quickly walked over to him Leaving Hermione, Ginny, and Harry to fend for themselves.

"Oh just the hottie I wanted to see," He turned to look at her and she smiled at him. "Hey Drake want to Dance she asked him and he smirked at her. "Why Not?" He asked and the two of them got on the dance floor and danced. It didn't take long until she saw Hermione Dancing with Blaise, Ginny Dancing with her friend Credo, and Harry Dancing with; she did a double take and dragged Harry over to where he was dancing with one of her enemies, Lindsay Shaw. She stormed over to them and Marissa and Malina followed. The music stopped and all eyes were on them as Gina and Christina came to back up their leader. "Look what the cat dragged in a whore and 2 of her betches." Danielle said giving her a dirty Look. "Oh look girls three dragonish skunks." She said and Danielle rolled her eyes. "Oh Very Funny Lindsay, did you get your back waxed yet?" Lindsay glared daggers at her. "I don't know talk to me when you get that mustache off your face." Malina glared at her wanting so bad to beat her face in. "How about you go take that mask off Halloweens over you're scaring people." Danielle and Marissa laughed at Lindsay's face after she said that and her clones spoke up. "At least none of us are Tramps." Christina spoke up and Marissa looked at her with a smirk. "Well at least non of us got dumped and then had tomato juice poured on their head by the girl the guy left her for." Oooo's echoed thought out the room and she glared at Marissa.

"You want it betch?" Marissa nodded. "Oh Hex yes I've been waiting for it." Marissa shouted back clearly annoyed with Christina already and it was on. A dance battle had been started between the two groups. "Then may the best dancer win you know the rules DJ spin that shit." Chad said then lose My Breathe came on and you started battling it out like in the music video.

After the battle was over and Lina, Danielle, and Marissa had won of course everyone was cheering them on, Hermione and Ginny ran up to them guys. "That was great." They both gushed and Danielle shrugged. "Oh It was nothing they just got served." She said and Malina laughed.

"Well it's only 10:30 I think we still have time to do a little song and dance for the people Mione, Danielle you up for it?" Malina asked them and the two girls agreed before getting on stage. "Well guys, Hears a little treat for you, This is Hermione Ganger and she will be joining both Danielle and I in singing a little song for you, it's called shake a tail feather by the cheetah girls; Danielle will be singing Adrian's part, I'm going to sing Kelli's part and Hermione's singing Sabrina's part, so lets do this." Malina said and the music began.

When the performance ended everyone cheered and Hermione got off the stage. Danielle grabbed the microphone this time. "One more thing I have to do, well, Draco's been kind of irritating and said he wouldn't rap for you isn't that right Malina?" Malina nodded before you continued. "My Brother Ron is refusing to sing the backstreet boys for you wonderful people so Malina and I put our heads together and thought of something better to do that's even more fun then we could have imagined because

We've got to work, work  
to work this out  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!

The two girls sang together and the guys looked terrified as they were dragged onto the stage. Eventually Danielle and Malina convinced them and the song was playing in no time. By the time they ended everyone was cheering and it was time to high Tail it out of there and back to the borrow. The moment Their Heads hit the pillow they were all out like lights.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks after the party it was finally almost time to go back to school which meant a trip to Diagon Ally. That Morning Danielle sprang out of bed as quick as she could dressed and went to breakfast eating it quickly. It took a while for the others to finish but as soon as they were done, they were off to Diagon Ally. After a while of shopping they were walking toward Wizards Wizard wheezes when Someone Jumped on Danielle's back. "Hey party chick." A voice Said from her back and Danielle immediately smiled. "Hey, I was wondering when you would make you Grand appearance, where's Draco?" Danielle asked her best friend Malina Malfoy as they walked and Hermione waved at her. "Oh some where being fussed over by my mother, I made my escape in the bookstore." She laughed a small laugh and Danielle only shook her head this position starting to get a bit tiresome on her back. "Lina Hun I Love You Bits and Pieces more than anyone else but get off my back." She said and Lina climbed of letting her friend walk normally. "Thanks, now we're of to see Fred and George to see their place." Lina nodded looking forward until a question popped into her head. "Hey, now that we're going to Hogwarts this year are you going to hook up with," she nodded to Harry and Danielle gave her a questionable look. "No, I mean yes, I mean I don't know, now can we please stop talking about hooking up with anyone." Danielle asked and Hermione chose that moment to join the conversation. "Who are we not talking about hooking up with?" she asked curiously and Malina nodded toward Harry. Hermione smirked and elbowed Danielle. "Of course you and Harry are going to get together; there is defiantly sparks between you two." Danielle rolled her eyes defiantly not believing her two best friends. "Hermione Don't encourage her I bet she'd jump on Ron's back just to be "closer" to him." Danielle said jokingly and the next thing she knew Lina had jumped on Ron's back.

"Hey Ronnie Pooh." She said in a sing song voice and Ron stumbled a bit as Harry laughed at him and turned too wink at Danielle. Hermione smiled at this and looked at her. "I told you there were sparks." Was all she said before they all reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When they finally stepped into the shop they gasped at what they saw. It was all so amazing. "Wow." Danielle said and looked around until her eyes landed on the day dream charms. Hermione and Danielle both read them out loud. "This Is extraordinary Magic." Hermione said and Danielle agreed. "For that Hermione you may have one for free." A voce said from behind them. The two girls turned and Danielle smiled when she saw her favorite twin Fred and gave him a huge Hug. He picked her up for a moment and then set her down just as easily. "Hey Danni, who's your friend?" He asked eyeing Lina suggestively and she giggled before stepping forward toward him. "Oh Sorry this is my best friend Malina, Lina this is my favorite brother Fred." Danielle introduced them and two offended Hey's came from somewhere behind her and she laughed, "Sorry guys but he's better than you, Ok Lina George, George My best friend Malina." Lina looked at the two of them with the famous Malfoy smirk, "Nice to meet you boys." Fred smiled at her again looking her up and down apparently approving on the way she looked, before speaking.

"Well come on let me give you the grand tour." He said ushering Danielle, Harry, and Lina away from every one else and gave them the grand tour of the shop. When they finished the tour George explained that Danielle, Lina, and Harry could have anything they wanted in the shop, free of charge. The three of them quickly thanked the older him before looking around the shop admiring everything as the three of you walked toward Ginny who was being drilled about her love life and Danielle Laughed at her looking smug. "Oh, and who are you laughing at miss one boy friend each year." Ginny stated and just like that the tables were turned on to her and her smile fell. "How did you find out about, wait Lina I'm going to," Danielle begun but a voice cut her off from outside. "Malina, where the hell are you? The voice of Draco yelled from outside. "Well I must be off, see you at school, bye. She said and went to go out of the door when it swung open and hit her she fell to the ground groaning in pain holding her nose. "Oh, I'm so sorry," The boy who hit her with the door said helping her up. "Are you ok?" She brushed herself off slightly peeved at being thrown to the ground by a door. "I'm fine, really," she replied slightly aggravated until she looked up at the boy's face. "Thanks for helping me up I'm Lina and you are?" she asked this time with more sweetness in her voice. "Seamus Finnegan." The boy responded proudly giving her a dazzling smile. "Well it's nice to meet you Seamus." she smiled at him finally letting go of his hand and he looked at her in question. "You too, I've never seen you around before what school do you go to?"Seamus asked and she blushed extremely aware of her weird accent. "Oh um I went to Toronto High in America, but I'm going to Hogwarts this year." She explained in a hurried mess and the boy smiled. "I go to Hogwarts too, what year are you in?" he asked smiling that infectious smile again. "I'm a 6th yeah, you?" "6th."He replied and Lina smiled at him flirtatiously "Oh, cool well I guess I'll see you on the train?"He nodded and smiled again. "Yeah." She looked at him before looking through the still open door to see Draco pissed as hell. "Cool look I really have to go before you hear horrible screaming and yelling in hear so I guess I'll see you on the Train bye," she said halfway out the door before spinning around. "Oh and please don't get any idea about any thing I'm about to do. She ran to where Draco was, stopping about 5 inches a way from him and yelling. "Hey Draco, catch." she ran and jumped into his arms; his arms immediately went up and caught her bridal style. "Nice catch Drake, Now March," she said putting her arms around his neck and he looked at her like she grew a third head. "Oh Come On,

Draco you really don't expect me to pass on a free ride do you." He sighed in annoyance closing his eyes for a moment. "Fine, but you owe me plus we have to go before mother get's paranoid. She looked at her brother in annoyance. "She would not be paranoid if you wouldn't have ditched her," She paused thinking for a moment. "How did you pull that off anyway I mean I'm the mastermind of this Family." Draco only rolled his eyes at her in exasperation not answering and just shaking his head. "Oh Wait Turn around." He did without a word and turned. "Hey Danielle?" Danielle stuck her head out of the door way. "Yeah," She looked at her best friend curiously. "Will you Grab Me A pygmy puff, please?" Danielle only nodded and waved them off before turning and heading over Fred. "Can I have," she began but he cut her off by handing her two pygmy puffs. "Aw, thanks Freddy-poo." After that they all had left for home and Danielle headed up to her room immediately and got on the laptop Tyler had made her. "It's a sin not to own a computer but it should be a crime for not knowing what a computer is I mean its a necessity in life, without a computer how would we IM each other?" His exact words when he gave it to her, she smiled to herself remembering them before logging on. When her messenger popped up she decided to IM Lina.

CuteDanniNlove says: hey Girl

DracosFoxbabisister says: Hey

CuteDanniNlove says: Who was the cute boy you were talking to?

DracosFoxbabisister says: His names Seamus Finnegan he goes to Hogwarts and he's in our year and Draco says he's in Gryffindor with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

CuteDanniNlove says: cool, I got you your Pygmy Puff.

DracosFoxbabisister says: thanks what movie do you want to watch on the way to Hogwarts I can bring my portable DVD player you know if Draco doesn't rat me out for having it.

CuteDanniNlove says: cool how bout we watch bring it on and bring it on again.

DracosFoxbabisister says: ok or maybe we could watch Saw or Saw II?

CuteDanniNlove says: No way, we are watching Bring it on and we'll watch saw some other time ok?

DracosFoxbabisister says: fine oh hey what should I where tomorrow this? She said changing her display picture of herself in this outfit.

a href"imageshack.us"img src"img85.imageshack.us/img85/8958/ashleytisdale1198186445ms0.jpg" border"0" alt"Image Hosted by ImageShack.us"/abr/

DracosFoxbabisister says: or this one

a href"imageshack.us"img src"img85.imageshack.us/img85/7210/ashleytisdale1197229939sb1.jpg" border"0" alt"Image Hosted by ImageShack.us"/abr/

CuteDanniNlove says: the second one what should I where this

a href"imageshack.us"img src"img85.imageshack.us/img85/6259/normal006gf5.jpg" border"0" alt"Image Hosted by ImageShack.us"/abr/

CuteDanniNlove says: or this

a href"imageshack.us"img src"img218.imageshack.us/img218/3281/normalrory10rv8.jpg" border"0" alt"Image Hosted by ImageShack.us"/abr/

DracosFoxbabisister says: where the second one oh I have to go packs see you tomorrow.

CuteDanniNlove says: me too, see yah

DracosFoxbabisister has logged off.

She was about to turn the laptop off when Harry came into the room. "Hey, Danielle." She smiled at him loving the way he was looking at her. That's when he noticed her still turned on lap top. "You Have a Laptop?" He asked completely shocked and she nodded. "Yeah, my friend Tyler made it for me and one for Lina when he found out we didn't even know we knew what one was plus he wanted to IM us, then Ron kept asking me how it worked and I tried to teach him how to use it and he's like crack addicted to it so now I have to hide it until our birthday where I can get him his own, and the best part is the battery runs on magic so endless power, don't tell him his present though. She rambled on and he just listened to her and he agreed. She turned away from him and turned off her laptop before crossing the room and pulling out her empty trunk. "You haven't packed yet?" he asked her and she shook her head. "No, I've been a little Distracted." She told him and he nodded. "Harry, do you want to play some wizards chess?" Ron asked coming into the room, Harry only nodded before looking at his best friend. "Yeah lets go." The two of them left and Danielle grabbed the remote to her stereo and began to pack. It took about two hours to get everything into her trunk and the moment she finished she collapsed on her bed in exhaustion and the moment her head hit her pillow she was out like a light.

In the morning Danielle got up and Ron was still asleep so she decided to get him up. She swiftly moved to the other side of his bed, "FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" she jumped onto Ron's bed shaking him, but he only snored louder. "COME ON GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP" she kicked him impatiently in the side, he only moaned speaking softly "Ooo I like it hard in rough" he rolled over grabbing onto the pillow. Danielle only flashed him a grossed out look before shrugging. "Ooo Ron I love you, you're so freaking hot" She couldn't resist but say Freaky, she thought. I just called my brother hot that's so freaking incest Oh, what the heck might as well have some fun with him she reached down and pinched his butt hoping it would wake him up but he moaned again. "Oh you know I can't resist that", he mumbled flipping over, practically making out with the pillow. Danielle was beginning to get annoyed by her brother and tried yet again to wake him up. "ORGASMIC MONKEYS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" she screamed in his ear, but still nothing but his dirty words that obviously meant he was a kinky one. "Oh… I love when you talk dirty" he grinned in his sleep grabbing hard onto his pillow probably about to hump it to death."THE MONEKYS ARE GOING TO BURN YOUR BROOM! OH SHIT THEY JUST SET IT ON FIRE!" Danielle yelled before he could hump. "MOTHER FUCKER DONT TOUCH MY BROOM" he sat up suddenly wide awake. Danielle rolled her eyes looking sweetly at him. "You better get it, its in a bonfire out back" He glared at her in annoyance. "WHAT THE HELL AND YOU DIDNT DO NOTHING TO STOP THEM. He screamed at her before running out of the room. He I believe he missed the part about orgasmic monkeys Danielle mumbled to herself before looking out the window as Ron scrambled outside frantically looking for the bon fire. He begun to curse loudly as he realized that A. He Was Outside In His Boxers, B. there was no bon fire so he ran for nothing C. His sister had once again tricked him, And D. Hermione had stopped drinking her water and now she and Ginny were laughing hysterically in the kitchen. He quickly turned and went inside to the room ignoring there laughter. He headed around the corner and was blinded by a flashing light. "Surprise." Danielle screamed at him flashing pictures left and right. "Now I shall send these off to everyone I know, scaring them with the white hideousness that you call your chest."Ron glared at her and tried to grab the camera. "You are so dead." He yelled as she moved up the stares and Ran from him up to their room slamming the door in his face and locking the door. She quickly grabbed the outfit she was going to where and checked to see if the coast was clear before running to the bath room and getting ready for school, blasting music from her portable boom box that also like her laptop ran on Magic.

"No good you're up to no good but dang you look good and I'm drunk Now you got me kind of thinking, I maybe I would so hard to be good, its so hard to be good." she sang opening up the door of the bathroom loudly before racing down to breakfast blasting the best song by cobra starship. "Danielle, will you, please, turn that machine off?" Her mother scolded her and Danielle regretfully turned it off and set it next to the stairs before fully entering the kitchen. "Who's ready for school, I AM!" she stated clearly as Ron passed her a messed up her long red hair. "I hate you" he snapped grumpily sitting down taking a small stack from the pancakes that were on the table and smothering them with syrup. "Oh I Love You To Ronnie Poo!" she walked over to her twin and kissed his cheek. Ron flinched away in aggravation before digging into his pancakes. Danielle only shrugged him off before walking over to Hermione and Ginny and twirling for them. "What do you think?" Both Hermione and Ginny turned to look at her and Ginny rolled her eyes. "We All know you look great, now sit." Her sister snapped grumpily and Danielle only looked at her clearly un-happy sister before tugging back up stairs and grabbing her only pair of designer shoes Lina had given her for her birthday last year. She headed back down stairs only to bump into Harry. "Hey Hair-ball," he looked at her before smiling tiredly. "Hey, what's in the box?" Danielle sighed. "A Peace offering to Miss Crabby who I just so call my sister, she better be happy now." Harry grabbed the box and looked inside. "Shoes?" he questioned and Danielle looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "They are not just shoes; they are one of a kind Jimmy Chu Sandals that Lina gave me for my birthday last year." Danielle stated clearly and harry only shrugged. "They look like shoes to me." Danielle ignored his comment and walked strait to her sister once they entered the kitchen. She slammed the shoe box in front of Ginny's plate and Ginny smiled. "was that so hard?" she asked and Danielle looked at her sister in annoyance. "What's next you borrow my," she sniffed the air and glared at her sister. "Banana Smoothie Body spray." Ginny blushed. "It was for a good cause." Danielle rolled her eyes at her sister. "You are so lucky I decided to wear Vanilla today, next time you borrow my stuff, please, ask a head of time so we don't end up smelling like each other. Danielle sat down to eat before looking at her brother who sat smirking. "I still have pictures, you know that?" she asked him and his smirk dropped. When every one finished eating you were escorted to platform 9 and 3 quarters when you got on the platform you immediately saw Lina and smiled at her before going into her gangster self.

"yo, yo, yo, what's up my homie."

"Hey dawg what's going down?"

"Nothing just got back from Philly."

"Where?"

"Philly."

"And what'd you do there homie?"

"Let me brake it sown for ya."

Ok, ok. They both began to fake beat box before busting out with the fresh prince of Bellaire

In west Philadelphia born and raised

On the playground where I spent most of my days

Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool

And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school

When a couple of guys said "were up in no good"

Started making trouble in my neighborhood

I got in one little fight and my mom got scared And said

"You're moving with your aunte and uncle in bel-air"

I begged and pleaded with her the other day

But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way

She gave me a kiss and, she gave me my ticket

I put my walkman on and said I might as well kick it

First class, yo this is bad,

Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass Is this

what the people of bel-air livin like,

Hmm this might be alright!

I whistled for a cab and when it came near

the License plate said "fresh" and had a dice in the mirror

If anything I could say that this cab was rare

But I thought now forget it, yo home to bel-air

I pulled up to a house about seven or eight

And I yelled to the cabby "yo, home smell you later"

Looked at my kingdom I was finally there

To settle my throne as the prince of bel-air

The both of them rapped before busting up laughing and looking around. All eyes were on them, Ron and Draco gave them both disgusted looks shaking their heads while Hermione and Ginny tried to hold in their own laughter. "This has all been a crazy test about what people will do when two people just start doing random things, you all passed." Lina said in a quick hurry before Ginny and Hermione both busted up laughing and every other teenagers and pre-teens did the same as the adults looked at the two girls in annoyance. Both Lina and Danielle looked at each other before laughing and skipping on to the train Hermione and Ginny behind them still laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

When Danielle and Lina Finally were on the train they waved to the rest of the Weasley Family as the train begun to pull away from the station Danielle's mother running after it and shouting at them to be safe. When she turned Malina was by her side having her head bitten off by none other than of course Draco Malfoy. "Look Drakie I Get it now can you please stop with that annoying nagging?" Draco only looked at his twin in annoyance. "Let's just find a compartment, come on." He reached out to grab her arm but she moved away from him.

"Oh No Way Drakie Darling, as much as I would love to be seen with you in public where hot guys can see me and think I'm your girlfriend and then be labeled as your girlfriend until the sorting, I'd Rather take my chances and find a compartment with Danielle." Draco only starred at his sister in annoyance before looking at Danielle with slightly pleading eyes. "Oh No way, I Love you Draco, just not in that way I am Not getting labeled as your girl friend just because you're trying to look after your sister, but I Promise we'll come find you eventually." She quickly grabbed a good hold on her trunk before turning and walking the way she thought she saw Harry Go.

The two walked for a while before finally spotting Harry Inside one of the compartments with two other people she did not know. She quickly slid open the compartment just as harry turned to look their eyes met. "Hey Hair-ball, mind if we join you?" she asked smiling at him and he nodded smiling at him. He turned to his other friends. "Neville, Luna this is Ron's Sister Danielle and her friend Malina."

He introduced them and Neville only gave Harry a curious look before looking at Danielle. "How are you…" He was going to continue but Danielle cut him off shaking his hand. "Well I'm wonderful, Ron's My Twin Brother you know born at the same time, no lies, I Guess he didn't tell anyone about me, not that I'm surprised." She rambled on and Neville blushed. "It's nice to meet you." He said letting go of her hand and looking toward Malina. "Hi, I'm Neville." She smiled at him. "Charmed really as I Am, I'm Malina if I look like anyone arrogant please, do not point it out." She said and Neville gave her a confused look. Luna only smiled at the new company before taking out an issue of the quibbler. The five of them talked for a few minutes about a few things before Harry, Luna and Neville began toy talk about things that happened last year. They two of them began to praise 

Harry a little and Danielle could see how nervous and fidgety he'd gotten. She placed a hand on his shoulder and was about to say something to him before there was a disturbance outside their compartment door. A group of fourth year girls were whispering and giggling together on the other side of the glass. Danielle rolled her eyes at them.

"You ask him!"

"No You!"

"I'll Do it." The one that said this looked bold her black hair fell behind her, he black eyes were determined. To Danielle she would have looked pretty if her black eyes weren't looking directly at Harry like she wanted to eat him for breakfast. "Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," She said loudly and confidently. "Why don't you come join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them." She added in a stage whisper, obviously not seeing the, I'm going to kill you, look Danielle shot her the moment the walked though the door. "They're Friends of mine." Harry replied voice cold as ice and Romilda looked surprised by his answer. "Oh, Oh Okay." Danielle smiled at Harry before turning to Romilda, Who left without another word.

When everyone was comfortable and up right again Malina pulled out her DVD player. She quickly pulled it open before digging into her bag once more and pulling out five different Movies. "Ok for Our screening pleasure we have Hairspray, keep in mind while Zac Efron is a Hottie he acts like a stalker in Tracy's Bedroom," Danielle only nodded and looked at Luna who looked curiously at the movie not speaking to the two girls. "Diserbia, Shia is hot, Sky High, Enough said, the perfect score, a bring it on extravaganza." Lina finished rambling off the movie choices and Danielle looked thoughtful for a moment waging her options in her head before putting away both Sky high and Hairspray. Lina gave her a curios look and Danielle shrugged.

"We've watched those movies a million times and as fun as it is singing the nicest kids in town or watching super heroes, it seems so been there done that." Malina only shrugged before taking the perfect score out of Danielle's hands and putting it back in the bag. It was Danielle's turn to give her a curious look. "As much fun as it is singing everything by Fefe Dobson and watching that Asian dude get high and learning about how much the S.A.T, Sucks, it seems so been there done that." Lina smirked as she repeated her friends' words back to her and Danielle stuck her tongue out at her before picking up Diserbia. "Please?"She asked and Malina shook her head and held up bring it on, shaking her head. "No Way Please?" she asked and Danielle glared at her. "No Way princess, Shia is to hot to be passed up because you want to watch stupid cheer whores battle it out." Malina glared at her. "Bring it On, is a classic like Ferris Bueller's Day Off You Aren't a teenager until you've seen it. She argued and Neville cleared his throat. The two girls turned to look at him in question and he blushed. "Who's Ferris Bueller?" the two girls starred at him in shock before looking at each other then back at him. "Who's Ferris Bueller; you're kidding me, right Neville?" Neville only blushed harder and shook his head. Danielle looked expectantly at Luna. "Do you know who Ferris Bueller is?" Luna only shook her head and Lina went to searching frantically in her trunk above their heads. It took a while for her to find it and soon immerged triumphantly with the flick in her hands.

"You brought it with you?" Danielle asked her and she nodded. "I had to, I can't leave muggle things in the house all wily dilly Lucius would kill me if he ever knew." She explained before popping it into the DVD Player. The five teens got comfortable and began watching the movie in silence occasionally laughing at the funny parts. After a while the compartment door slid open and in came Ron and Hermione. Malina quickly turned off the movie when they came in and Ron looked at her questionably. "What were you guys watching?" He asked and Danielle smiled at her brother. "Bueller." She said in the same born tone as the teacher in the movie did and Ron only rolled his eyes. While Hermione smiled at her friend. "I Love that movie, the part where the car is stolen is classic." She said and Lina smiled. They three girls launched into a long conversation about Ferris Bueller's Day off occasionally adding in their two cents about the others conversation. Until a breathless third year girl came bouncing into their compartment and hand Harry and Neville rolls of parchment. Soon enough Harry and Neville had gone to some meeting and left Hermione, Ron, Luna, Danielle and Malina alone, after a while of just talking both Malina and Danielle Left to visit the ever petulant Draco Malfoy. Before walking forward Danielle went to the compartment where the girls from earlier sat and slid the door open. "Hey Girls sorry you all got rejected by Harry especially you Romilda." They all looked at Danielle and Romilda spoke first. "Oh you were the one girl in there right?" Danielle only nodded before smirking at her. "Harry Is So Not Interested in you so fool around with someone else's boyfriend got it?" she asked her and she looked at Danielle with pure shock. "You're His Girlfriend?" she asked pure disgust as she looked Danielle up and down. 'Why do you have a problem with that?" Danielle asked deciding not to answer that stupid question. Romilda Didn't say anything and so she closed the door and left without another word to the girl. "That was really stupid." Malina said to Danielle who only shrugged at her friend. "Like I Care I Just Wanted Her To Stay Away From Harry, He doesn't need people fawning over him all the time." Danielle told her and Malina only rolled her eyes and continued down the walk until she reached Draco's compartment and slid the door open.

"A lot of boys like her" said Pansy watching Draco carefully. "Oh you weren't talking about me were you?" Lina asked walking into the compartment as Danielle rolled her eyes and followed her. "She could've been talking about me, Hoe-monkey." Danielle said and Malina only ignored her. "I Mean I'm hot but I prefer guys, I don't swing that way, it's your choice though."Pansy Shot her a look that would kill anyone, both Danielle and Draco Rolled their Eyes at Malina. "What?" She asked, sitting on Dracos lap leaning into him, casually. Pansy sat there glaring at her the whole time. "Excuse me, but your sitting on my boyfriends lap" Pansy said nastily still glaring at her. Danielle rolled her eyes at her and kicked Pansy off her seat so she could sit by Draco and hang on his arm like she always did when she wanted something from him. "Ewwww like I'd want that thing" Lina began to laugh lightly, pointing at Dracos face. "Excuse me, but we happen to share that thing" Draco snapped she laughed a little. "I can't help you look like a girl" Draco Shot Danielle a look and Danielle only shrugged at him. "No, you look like a guy" He Replied to his sister and she gave him and angry glare. "I'm too hot to be a guy" both Pansy and Blaise looked completely confused. "Ok, wait a second what the hell are you?" Blaise asked confused "Twins" She stated obviously and Danielle rolled her eyes. "Duh, you guys didn't notice they have the same irritating blonde hair, silver eyes, and narcissistic behavior?" Malina and Draco both glared at her. "I Am Not a Narcissist." They both said at the same time and Danielle smiled. "See what I Mean?" there was silence until Malina spoke again. "Draco, you're going out with that pug faced thing?" Danielle laughed at her friends' choice of words while pansy let out an angry sigh and glared at the two other girls. "Oh My Gosh Lina I can't believe you just said that." Lina smiled knowing exactly what to say. "Well you were thinking it." The two of them quoted white chicks and promptly started laughing once more Rolling all over Draco.

If looks could kill the two girls would have been dead twice over by the way Draco was starring at them. "Get off me!" he yelled in complete annoyance and then pushed the two girls to the floor. "Ouch Drakie that hurt." Malina told him rubbing her butt and he only glared at her about to say something when Blaise spoke up. "So you guys are really twins?" he asked Draco turned his glare on Blaise. "Yeah You got a problem with that?" he asked and Blaise Held his hands up in surrender not wanting to get on the great Draco Malfoy's Bad side. "No, not at all it's just shocking that's all." Danielle only shook her head at Blaise before turning to the spot her best friend had last been seen sitting on the ground but she was gone. "Lookey the train is about to stop!" Lina pointed at the closed window. Blaise and Draco left with out a word to change and the girls were all alone. "Well it seems we have the compartment to ourselves, so we can change hear." Danielle stated the obvious and Lina smiled at her friend and whispered to her.

"I highly dought we're alone." Danielle gave her a questionable look. "Why?" she asked and Lina shrugged. "I Dunno maybe because someone you're in love with was spying on my brother, which is why Neville came back alone." She said and Danielle nodded. "That would make sense, but I highly dought he would watch us change I mean would you wanna see Pansy naked?" Danielle asked her and Malina flinched looking over at Pansy who was sliding her shirt off. "Good point." She replied back and the two of them changed into their school clothes. "Done yet?" a male voice called from outside the door and Malina opened the door. "Of Course Draco, my sod off son time." She said and Draco gave her a confused look before stepping back into the compartment. "You are so weird." He said and both Danielle and Lina smiled. "Thanks." They said at the same time before laughing. As The train came to a stop Lina and Danielle got up to leave while everyone else grabbed their stuff. "You Guys go ahead, I'll be there in a moment." Draco said and Lina shot him a suspicious look. "What are you up to dear brother?""Yeah seriously Drake you're acting really weird." Lina asked him curiously and he shrugged them off. "Nothing, I'll be there in a moment." The two girls sent him suspicious glances before shrugging it off and left reluctantly, Draco watching them as they left. "You know, He scares me sometimes." Danielle told Lina and she nodded in agreement. The two girls headed off to the carriages and got into one with Blaise and Pansy as they waited for Draco. When Draco finally waltzed inside the carriages and took his seat looking very smug about something Lina and Danielle sent each other Glances. "What took you so long?" Pansy asked him and he looked at her in annoyance. "Nothing important." Danielle eyed him for a moment. "I just met with someone distasteful, that's all." He told her and she rolled her brown eyes but gave in anyway not saying a word about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Danielle Weasley Part 6 the sorting.

When The Carriage Finally stopped the two of you were taken to professor McGonagall who was surrounded by nothing but first year. "Aw Ms. Weasley, Ms. Malfoy the two of you will be sorted after the first years." The two girls nodded to her in understanding before she turned back to the first years and told them all they needed to know about what was bound to happen to them in a moment while both Danielle and Lina whispered in the back. "Hey guess what I saw?" Lina asked Danielle and Danielle rose and eyebrow at her friend. "What and I swear if you say something stupid I will be forced to hurt you." Danielle threatened and her friend only smiled.

"No, nothing stupid, when we came in some Ravenclaw boy was checking you out." Danielle smiled at her all to happy friend. "Well, was he cute?" she finally asked her and she nodded. "Yeah for a geek he was pretty hot I mean really you know the guy who played Ronnie In Disturbia um… Aaron Yoo, I Mean he was that hot."Danielle smiled at her friend. "Wow that's hot, but not interested, he's not Harry." Lina gave her friend a strange look. "You must be out of your mind I mean really if you don't want him I'll take him." Danielle only rolled her eyes at her best friend. "So, No Seamus yet?" Lina folded her arms in a pout. "Not one sign of him I mean really a guy says he'll see you on the train and yet no sign of him any where." She complained before looking up at McGonagall who was looking at her, eyes full of annoyance. "Are you two done, or do we have to wait to be sorted?" she asked and both girls blushed. "Sorry Professor." They both said and the kids laughed at them. "Now beyond these doors you will be sorted into houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, follow me." She said before opening the door and walking inside the trail of first years behind her looking timid and scared.

It felt like hours the girls had been standing there waiting until the last first year was called and McGonagall put down the scroll. "Now there are two Transfer students from America who need to be sorted which one of you would like to go first. Danielle smiled brightly at her soon to be head of house and spoke. "I'll go first; I need to before everyone breaks out in a riot over her." Danielle said shrugging and McGonagall nodded as everyone else looked on in confusion at Danielle's words. "Danielle Weasley." McGonagall called and everyone gaped at her Danielle only smiled at them slightly annoyed. "Yeah I Know Gasp another Weasley, can we get on with this already?" she asked before sitting on the stool and having the hat placed on her head. "Aw, Ms. Weasley I Was wondering when I'd be seeing you." Danielle smiled at the hat's greeting. "I know everyone wonders when they'll me at some point it's one of life's mysteries people pray for." She said half joking and he hat chuckled. "A Funny one you are like your brothers Fred and George, I Know just where to put you, Gryffindor." The hat yelled and Danielle removed it from her head. "Naturally." She said stepping down but not taking her seat at the Gryffindor table. "Malina Malfoy." McGonagall yelled and the chattering students became dead silent before whispers echoed through out the room. As Lina stepped up she herd a few horrible things people said most involving her being sorted into Slytherin, were they in for a shocker. Lina took her seat on the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on her head. "Well another Malfoy, I Had no idea." The hat said and Lina smirked. "Yeah well, I'm the best kept secret there is." She told it and he chuckled. "You're mind is different from your brothers and everyone else's in your family." He told her and she nodded. "Yeah I'm unique I know, it's not a crime to be different." She said and he nodded. "That is true, but I know just where to put you, Gryffindor." The Hat yelled and everyone was shocked. There was no clapping no cheering just shock. The silence was so deafening it was actually funny and Malina began to laugh, at everyone's shocked faces. Everyone starred at Malina in shock except for Danielle who was laughing along with Lina.

"Wow Tough crowd." Malina said before walking down to where Danielle was. "I Bet Draco Is pissed." She told Malina who looked over to Draco and waved, he was absolutely livid but like a Malfoy didn't show it on his face but only in his eyes. The two girl blew him kisses before heading over to the Gryffindor table. "Oh My Gosh I just realized, we're both in Gryffindor." Danielle said Lina smiled. "Yeah we are." She said back and the two girls hugged one another. When they pulled back everyone starred at them. "What's everyone starring at it's not like they haven't seen A Weasley and a Malfoy hug before." Danielle said and Lina looked at her like she was stupid. "Well Danni dearest, they haven't, stop being a hoe-monkey." Danielle rolled her eyes at her best friends' words and looked her up and Down. "I am not being a hoe-monkey Retard." "Oh You wanna catch that fade?" Lina asked her as she through her hands up in two fists. "Nah girl I'd rather roll bounce." Danielle said and Lina smiled. "I Love That Movie." She started to say and Danielle joined in with her. "Bow Wow Is So Hot!" they both said at the same time before laughing and sitting on both sides of Ron who had his head down in embarrassment.

"Aw, what's wrong Ronnie Poo?" Danielle asked her brother and lifted his head to glare at her. "There is something wrong with both of you." He said and the two girls started laughing. By the time they had sat the students returned for there shock and chatter filled the great hall once more and the food had arrived. Danielle smiled at all the delicious food before grabbing it and pilling it onto her plate. After a minute of eating Danielle looked up from her food and looked at Ron is question. "Have you seen Harry by any chance?" she asked and Ron shook his head. "No, no idea where he went either." When Ron replied the Doors opened and there stood Harry still dressed in his muggle clothes covered in dried blood. "Oh My God." Danielle said looking at him as he stepped toward the Gryffindor table and for the second time that night the Great Hall was silent. Danielle looked across the room at the Slytherin Table to see Draco smirking and looking smug and shot him a quick glare as Harry Sat across from her and next to Hermione. "Where Have you been blimey what happened to your face?" Ron asked him rather rudely and Danielle elbowed him in the ribs. "What's wrong with it?" he asked grabbing a spoon and looking into it. "Well I'd say it was covered in blood." Danielle spoke and Lina reached over and grabbed the spoon from him. "Red is so not your color honey." She said trying to be funny and Danielle sent a glare her way. "What happened, Harry?"She asked him cleaning his face with her wand. "I'll tell you later." He said dismissively and she nodded. "Ok, but I have a feeling I already know," she shot another quick glare at Draco before returning to her dinner. When Danielle finished eating Danielle looked at Harry, who was too rapped up in his food to notice her stares of Love, but Ron wasn't and he nudged her. "What was that for?" she asked him quite annoyed and he glared at her. "You're Drooling." He said and she glared at him and whipped it off anyway, "Could you make it a little more obvious?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah I could, I'll just scream to the world that Harry Potter Has a Bloody Fucking Nice Ass." She said a little too loudly and Harry spit out the pumpkin juice he was drinking and gave her a look.

She busted up laughing and Ron rolled his eyes at his sister before continuing to eat the rest of his dinner. Danielle continued to laugh at what she had said before looking over at Lina who was getting 

glares from a few of the Gryffindors as she chatted with none other than Seamus Finnegan. She was about to say something to her best friend when the doors to the great hall opened to reveal none other than Lindsey Shaw, Christina and Gina Lovegood stood there. "Oh Hex no." both Danielle and Lina said at the same time as the three of them walked up and talked to Dumbledore. The Looked in an intense conversation before Dumbledore stood up. "It Seems we have three late girls hear who need to be sorted professor McGonagall if you please?" he asked her and she set up the stool and hat once more. "Who would like to go first?" she asked and of course Lindsey being Lindsey Stepped up and sat. The hat talked to her for a moment before yelling Gryffindor. Danielle and Lina sat shocked for a moment before glaring daggers at her as she waited for her friends to be sorted. They both were sorted into Gryffindor and the three of them sauntered over glaring at both Danielle and Lina before sitting with a group of Girls and immediately started making Lackeys I Mean Friends. "All I Know is if the girl comes near my man I'll kill her." Danielle whispered to Lina from behind Ron's back and Lina Nodded in agreement.

It didn't take long for the feast to end after that they all walked to Gryffindor Tower chatting happily with one another that the drama started. "So Weasley, Malfoy, It doesn't look like you were the only one's who had to leave." Lindsey said from behind the two girls and they turned to smile at the horrible girl. "Oh Lindsey, you're hear, why?" Lina asked dropping her smile and glaring daggers at the girl. "Oh, not happy to see us?" Lindsey asked and Danielle rolled her eyes. "Well no, what are you doing hear?" Danielle asked her and Christina glared at her. "We couldn't let you have all the fun down hear now could we?" she answered, both Lina and Danielle glanced at one another before continuing to walk up the stairs to Gryffindor tower not wanting to start anything with them in front of anyone there in the middle of the hall way. Once they reached the fat lady someone said the password and the portrait flung open to reveal the red and gold colors of the common room. They starred at everything in pure amazement once they stepped inside. Hermione, Lina and Danielle quickly said goodnight to the guys and headed up stairs to the room where a brown haired girl and Lindsey were already seated on their beds chatting. "Oh look what the dog dragged in a Slytherin slut, Hey Hermione, Hey Danielle." The Brown haired girl said and Lina glared daggers at her. "I wonder how I got that lovely name," Lina began and looked at the girl. "How did I get that name?" she asked and the girl rolled her eyes. "As If you don't know, Everyone knows you slept with all the 6th and 7th year boys in Slytherin." She said and Lina Glared at Lindsey. "You've been hear an hour and I already have a reputation as A Slytherin slut?" she asked her dangerously angry and Lindsey shrugged. "Maybe you should watch your back on who you humiliate at party's huh?" she asked and Danielle stepped forward glaring at Lindsey. "Why don't you watch, you're boyfriends maybe?" she asked and Lindsey looked at her. "I think Harry Potter is Adorable, mind if I ask him out?" she asked smirking and Danielle looked mad enough to kill. "Danni, she's not worth it, let it go." Lina reasoned with her placing a hand on her shoulder. "And you, What the heck is your problem, maybe you should get to know people before you put stuff on them like that." The brown Haired girl looked at her with disgust before turning and heading to the bathroom. "Once a Malfoy, Always a Malfoy." Was all she said before slamming the door and Malina looked at Lindsey. "Once a bitch always a bitch." She turned to Hermione who looked shocked. "I don't even know what Lavender's problem was I'm sorry." She said sounding ashamed and Danielle went over to her. "She was just bringing out her true self, People tend to do that when they're around Mean people." She shot a look at Lindsey who only rolled her eyes. "Oh give it up Weasley she called you're Hoe out on her crap and that was what happened, get over it." She said spreading out on her bed and Danielle glared at her and the bathroom door opened. "She's right you know now can you take your bitch and leave?" Lavender said standing by the bathroom door and Danielle glared at her. "Why don't you shut up before I make you?" she asked her and Lavender rolled her eyes. "Bring it on." Lavender said and Danielle was about to launch at her when Lina held her back. "You're Right Danielle she's not worth it, chill." She said while Danielle struggled in her grasp but finally stopped trying to kill Lavender and stood there. "Besides, she'll get what's coming to her." Lina whispered in her ear and Danielle laughed going to her trunk and pulling out a boom box and blasting music. Hermione started dancing as her song Do It by Nell Furtado came on. "Oh This Is My song." Hermione said Dancing and soon the girls were all dancing forgetting all feelings of hostility between them. After a while Lina got an idea and grabbed the boom box. "Hey I Have an Idea." The girls looked at her curiously as she took the boom box and opened the door. "Party in the Gryffindor Common room." She yelled heading down the stairs and the girl rushed down after her. The Party was on in no time and soon all the 6th and 7th years were down in the common room dancing till one in the morning.

The Next Morning

every 6th and 7th year Gryffindor was knocked out in the common room and tired. Danielle congered up a horn and blew it waking everyone from their Dreams. "Ok parties over you don't have to go to class but you have to get ready for it lets go." She yelled at everyone who groaned and got up heading to their respectable rooms to get ready for class. "That was a decent party." Lina said from beside her and Danielle smiled. "Who knew Gryffindors could party like a rock party like a rock star. She said and they both headed up to their room where Hermione was already getting ready for class. When the three girls were ready they didn't bother waiting for Lavender or Lindsey to finish and just left for breakfast. Harry and Ron were already downstairs tiredly waiting for them when they got their and the five of them headed down for breakfast and on the way down Ron made Lina fake mad. About half way through breakfast it was beginning to get breakfast until Ron jumped up on the table.

IM SO SORRY LINA I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH! IT WAS THE AGONIZINGEST 5 MINUTES I HAVE EVER HAD TO GO THROUGH he declared bending on one knee and Lina smiled at him. "I MISSED YOU TOO" she screamed jumping up with him as people began to laugh at them. "WILL YOU EVER MARRY ME?" he asked grabbing a bagel and she smiled holding in her laughter. "I SHALL I LOVE YOU RON." she began wiping fake tears away from her face as Ron held the bagel to her. "I GOT YOU THE MOST GORGEOUS RING EVER" he said and placed it on her wrist. "It's the most gorgeous thing ever; I could eat it." She piped up and Ron Looked offended. "I'm going to eat it first he said grabbing her Wrist, she struggled out of his grip and held the bagel to her chest. "What are you talking about it's my ring?" she asked and Ron dove for the ring and tore it in half. "Mine." He said and began to eat it like smegle muttering over and over the precious is mine. "I was hoping for a month before you went crazy. A voice by Lina said and she turned to look at whoever spoke and smiled at Draco. "My Darling." she said and jumped into his arms. "Guess what?" she asked him a devious smile on her face and he rolled his eyes. "I know you're engaged, with a bagel for a ring, No Need to guess." He said smirking at her and she rolled her eyes. "No, well yes but, no, guess what?" he rolled his eyes at her. "Fine what?" she ruffled his hair and jumped out of his grasp. "Look everyone Draco Malfoy's Hair's messed up." She yelled and everyone looked at Draco who glared at his sister in annoyance as he tried to fix his hair. "What was that for?" he asked annoyed and Danni stood up. "I dunno, what's wrong with you, how could you do that to my friend?" she asked him anger leaking out of her voice and Draco rolled his eyes. 'Do what?" he challenged and before he could say anymore he had a wand dead in his face. "Do You want to piss me off Draco?" she asked and he shook his head before glaring at her. "Yeah that's what I thought."She said and ran out of the great hall to the lake she sat down in plain annoyance. She had no idea how Draco could betray her like that. "Danni, it's ok you know." Ron said from beside her and she looked at him annoyance written all over her features. "No It's not ok you've never liked Draco, he's been my Best friend since I was 10 he's never hurt me he's never betrayed me how could he do this to he promised he wouldn't torcher you guys, hex you guys, or do anything like that and look what he pulled last night he gave me his word I cant believe he'd betray me like that we've been friends since we were 10 how could he brake a promise like that we spit shook and we never do that unless..."

"It's really important I know." Ron said cutting Danielle off, "but you just said you've been friends since you were 10 I've never liked him a day in my life but I respected that so forgive him you guys are best friends and this is coming from me who could tell you to forget about Malfoy and your friendship he's not worth it but I'm telling you the opposite I hate to admit it but your good for each other he's not as evil and your happier. " Danielle smiled at her brother knowing it was a hard thing for him to say in the first place. "Thanks Ron," She said giving him a small smile then the two of them got up and headed back inside and she showed him her schedule. "They have healing class?!" Ron asked incredulously "Also what's psychology?" Danielle smiled at her brother. "They don't but I took it in America, so Dumbledore arranged it so Lina and I could take it. Psychology is the study of human mind and behavior" she explained to her very dense brother and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Sounds Muggleish." He said and Danielle shook her head at him. "It is, its also super fascinating, like we had a class on nature versus nature" Ron Gave her a curious look. "I don't think I want to know what that is" Ron shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. Danielle smirked at him. "You're probably just too stupid to understand, and I bet you don't even know what nurture and nature means or behavior." you said smiling."Am not, behavior is habits." He argued back like a five year old and corrected him."No behavior is what makes you a Loser" you were ginning. Shut up Ron Screamed at her and she laughed. "Or what you are going to scare me away with the picture of you in your boxers?" she smiled mischievously. "I thought I told you to get rid of that?" he asked glaring daggers at her and she shrugged. "I may or may not have copies of that." she said and he glared at her. "I hate you." She smiled at him and hugged him. "Aw, I Love You Too Ron."

LATER at POTIONS

Danielle made up with Draco in DADA so all way well and Danielle went to potions with Lina and Draco talking happily about random things and walked in a tiny bit late to see Professor Slughorn look up at the three of you. "you're late." He said slightly aggravated and the three of you quickly apologized and took your seats. "Sorry sir, I had to take wait for Lina and Danielle to get their stuff from the Gryffindor Common Room, then show the, where potions was." Draco said coolly coming up behind you both. "It's their first day at Hogwarts, their not used to the system" He explained and Slughorn nodded to him. "That's alright Mr. Malfoy take your seat he said and Draco did. A Few Minutes into class you got bored and started to zone out until professor Slughorn began to give out assigned seating. "Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson" He began. Danielle and Lina Herd Draco Sigh in relief and suppressed their giggles.  
"Draco and Malina, Harry Potter and Danielle" Danielle snuck a look at Draco; he was busy glaring at Harry. That's the last thing Danielle heard, as she began to move towards Harry. As she stepped toward she Harry she wondered what he would have done if Lina was his potions partner.  
"Open your books and turn to the page of Kilter's potion." Slughorn ordered and every did as they were told not questioning anything. "Oh I love this potion" Danielle said excitedly to Harry, reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop.

"Laptop?!" Harry asked. "How is the laptop going to help?" he asked slightly annoyed and Danielle looked at him annoyed. "Like I'm going to lug a bunch of books around, retard. Watch!" she said, opening it. Turning it on, she clicked a little icon labeled Wizard's Web. From here she then clicked On-line textbooks. Harry watched all of this stunned, she began to type in Kilter's Potion. Instantly complete instructions popped up, including the history of the potion, and an Instant message from Lina who had her Laptop open and was some how working with Draco.

"Now I Know there is a trick to this potion what was it…" Danielle thought for a while reading the instant message she received from Lina.

Mz. Giggle Box Says – Hey Danni, what's up?

Cute Danni N Love says – Hey Chika Nothing do you remember the trick to this potion?

"Heat up the cauldron" she commanded Harry before she replied and looked over to her as she typed quickly on her laptop. "Don't we have to put something in it?" he asked and she gave him a look. "Please, hair ball stop talking and do everything I tell you." An instant message from Lina popped up and she quickly read it.

Mz. Giggle Box says – Yeah do as the potion says but when you get to the stirring part where you have to stir it for twenty minutes pore the beans in.

Cute Danni N Love says – Oh Yeah how could I forget that thanks girly.

She quickly told Harry everything he needed to do while she chopped and opened the ingredients and in no time their potion was almost finished until they started to argue. "Put the beans in Harry." She said for the fifth time and he continued to argue with her. "It's not in the instructions." She sighed in annoyance running a hand over her face. "So, it'll work." He shot her a small glare. "Why should I listen to you?" she sighed in annoyance for the last time choosing to be sarcastic. "Well I'd say Because I'm Pretty and all the other girls are jealous." he gave her a short pointed look and she rolled her eyes. Before taking the beans from him and pouring them in her self. The potion instantly settled itself and became as perfect as a full moon. "Now Harry, that wasn't hard, was it?" she asked him innocently and glanced over at Lina who rolled her eyes at Draco who was talking about something irrelevant to anything she cared bout.

Cute Danni N Love says - "Ha, ha, what's Draco going on about this time?"

Mz. Giggle Box says – "oh You Know His Hair Not having as much bounce as it usually does."

When Danielle read Lina's message she began to laugh quietly and rolled her eyes at her friends stupidity but then again knowing that it wouldn't be the first time Draco obsessed over his hair. As Danielle mused over Draco's obsession with his hair she hadn't noticed Snape had dismissed the class until Draco came over to her and tapped her. "You do realize Class if over don't you?" he asked and she smiled at him. "Yes I Was Just thinking come on my pet." She closed her laptop and placed it into her bag before exiting the class room with Draco beside her. The two of you walked out quickly to see Lina still talking with Seamus and twirling her hair. Danielle rolled her eyes at her friends flirting habits in her own world and before she could stop him Draco went over and ruined her Conversation with Seamus. "I'll See You later Seamus." She shot him a little wave and watched him leave around the corner before turning and glaring Daggers at Draco. "How could you do that to me, just interrupt a private flirty conversation so you can get your jollies?" Draco shrugged and begun to walk while she ranted and Danielle silently laughed at the two as she followed.

"Switch out of Gryffindor" Draco said coyly to Lina who shot him a look like he was going crazy. "No Way, I'll Miss Watching as Harry's ass walks up the stairs." Danielle smiled at this and nodded. "She's right you know Draco when Harry walks up the stairs it is a nice view." Draco Groaned and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "I'm not listening to the two if you talk about a guy's ass especially if it's potter's." The Two Girls Ignored him. "It's big and round and moves when he walks," Lina began to describe it as Danielle visualized and Draco tried to ignore them. "I mean it's just out there like One of Those Rap Guy's Girlfriends." Lina finished and Danielle Smiled. "NANANANA, not hearing you." Draco covered his ears speaking loudly as if to drown out the two girls voices. "Oh My God, Becky." Danielle said and Draco Looked at her in confusion."Becky?" he repeated completely confused. "You've never herd that song?" Draco shook his head as she starred at him confused and the two girls looked at each other before starting. "Oh My God Becky look at her butt it is so big." "She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends, But who understands those rap guys. "They Only Talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute ok?" "I mean her butt." "It's just so big." "I can't believe it's so round." I mean it's Gross." "she's just so, Black." The two girls finished in unison and Draco still looked as confused as ever. "You have to hear the song to understand." Lina said and Danielle nodded. "Oh Yeah, and Harry's butt is almost as good, I mean you can actually see it through the robes." Lina nodded at her best friend. "Oh Yes you just want to reach out and pinch it as he walks up the stairs." She agreed and Draco Growled in annoyance. "UGH! ENOUGH WITH POTTER'S ASS ALREADY!" he yelled and the two girls burst out laughing as everyone in the hall turned to stare at Draco. "Hey Everyone Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potters Ass I Repeat Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter's Ass!" both Danielle and Malina yelled before running down the hall as a red faced Draco Malfoy Chased after them.

Lina's POV

Both Danielle and Lina Ran To The Great Hall and Strait to the Gryffindor table and sucking down pumpkin juice trying to catch their breath as Draco stormed into the hall still as embarrassed as ever as a few people snickered in his direction the two girls looked smugly at him and he glared daggers at them before sitting himself at the Slytherin table. "Danielle, why are you hanging out with them?" Lavender asked Danielle and she gave her a confused look. "Cause I want to?" she asked half glaring at Lavender who rolled her eyes and begun to strike up a conversation with Lindsey, Christina and Gina once more. "We should make a club for people who raise their eyes brows at bitch stupidness." Lina told her and she nodded. After Lavender herd this she turned back to them glaring daggers at Lina. "You Know Danielle you really should not be associating with that," Lavender spat with distain dripping off of her voice. "At Least I won't give her syphilis." Lina countered and Lindsey Spoke. "Are you sure about that because Un-Like you not everyone sleeps around." Lina glared at the girl ready to jump her but held back. "Well if it isn't the pot calling the Kettle black." Christina looked confused for a moment before speaking. "But their both black." She said confused and Danielle shot her a sympathetic look. "It's Ok to Be Slow Dear." Danielle told her and Lindsey Glared along with Gina. "Don't call my sister slow." Danielle looked at her for a moment before rolling her eyes and turning away from her. "Bitch, Don't walk away from me." Lindsey stated and Danielle turned around to roll her eyes at the girl. "Why Don't you go fuck every guy in Slytherin It's not like you haven't done it before." Lina said moving her friend out of the way and before she knew it Lindsey slapped her. A red hand mark was left on her cheek as she glared at Lindsey. "Is that the best you got?" Lina asked her and before anyone knew it the two girls were fighting on top of the Gryffindor Table covered in food.

Lina pulled back her fist to punch Lindsey square in the nose and smirked when she herd a satisfying crack before she was thrown off of the girl and landed on her back on the floor. Lindsey came flying at her and the two girls were wrestling on the ground, before Lina could do anymore damage to Lindsey two pairs of hands pulled her away from the. Lina struggled for a moment before she finally gave in and stopped struggling.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE" a familiar drawl yelled they were so busted.


	7. Chapter 7

Danielle Weasley Part 7

"Nothing." Lina replied before storming out of the great hall with Danielle at her side. The two walked swiftly to Gryffindor Tower knowing full well Lindsey and her cronies were following close behind. They quickly said the password to the fat lady and entered the common room as Lina touched her now black eye. When They Got To the chairs, Hermione, Ron, and Harry turned to look at them and immediately got up at the sight of Lina. "Lina what happened?" Hermione asked shocked and Lina turned to the Portrait whole where Lavender Lindsey and their followers entered. "That Thing Happened to me that's what, she started a fight with me for no reason." Lindsey walked up to them holding her once perfect nose in her hand. "Well you broke my nose don't you dare accuse me of starting that fight, I would never do something like that." Lindsey tried to look as innocent as possible and Danielle rolled her eyes. "Oh Please you would." Lindsey glared at her and stepped up to the two of them. "This isn't over; you're going to wish you were never born." Lina rolled her eyes. "I bet you already do because of how ugly you are." She shot back and Lavender held back Lindsey before she could lung forward and grab the girl. "We're going to our room now I suggest you go to Christina and Gina's because you're not coming into ours." Lina sneered at them before turning to Hermione. "Wanna come Hermione?" she asked and Hermione nodded. The three of them bid good bye to the guys before heading up to the room. When the three of them were seated comfortably in their room Danielle and Lina launched into telling Hermione everything that had happened. "I can't believe Lavender would be corrupted so quickly." Hermione explained and both Lina and Danielle gave her a pointed look. "That's because you have never seen Lindsey in action it's like she has a special power to ruin people's lives, she's a life ruiner Hermione." Danielle nodded and Hermione shrugged before yawning. "I think we should all just relax and just chill out for the rest of the day." They all nodded and just hung out in their room. Danielle was looking through Hermione's closet when she noticed her size. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me we wore the same size?" Danielle asked her and she shrugged. "It's not like it matters, we all have to where these uniforms anyway." She stated and Danielle went back to examining the closest before a stroke of genius hit her. "I don't see why we have to wear these bloody things anyway, why don't we just ask Dumbledore if we can where our regular clothes with our robes I mean really?" Danielle asked and Hermione smiled while Lina sat up. "That's actually not a bed idea, and then we can ask him about all your other ideas too." Lina spoke up and Hermione eyed Danielle curiously. "What other Idea's?" she asked and Danielle shrugged, "Oh come on Danielle, spill." Danielle sighed and sat next to Hermione and Lina on the floor. "Well I was thinking about Maybe Having a Halloween Dance, And Maybe A Christmas Beauty Pageant." Danielle Said and Hermione squealed. "That Does Sound like a lot of fun, The Dance I Mean." Lina nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm supposed to go over this with Dumbledore tomorrow but I don't really have anything to go on." Danielle Told the two girls and they both perked up. "We'll help you come up with decorations and presentations of it all." Hermione spoke smiling larger with every sentence while Lina nodded enthusiastically. The Three girls set to work.

The Next morning Danielle woke smiling and glanced at the other two. Hermione was still asleep while Lina was practically snoring as loud as Ron did. She quickly hopped out of bed and dressed in her regular clothes before throwing on her Gryffindor Robe and skipping down the stairs bringing everything they had worked on with her. She sat in the common room for a moment making sure she had grabbed everything before shrinking it and placing it all in her pocket. "Now what is Professor Dumbledore's password again?" she thought aloud trying to remember. "Cockroach Clusters." A voice whispered into her ear and she nearly jumped 10 feet and screamed. After she caught her breath she looked over to a grinning Harry Potter Glaring Daggers at Him. "Harry Don't do that you scared me half to death." He laughed before hopping onto the couch with her. "Sorry Danielle, I Couldn't Help Myself," She rolled her brown eyes at him in annoyance. "What are you doing up so early anyway?" She considered lying to him before deciding that wasn't the best idea and smiled. "I need to speak to the headmaster about some things." She stated clearly and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What things?" she chose to ignore him and stood up brushing invisible lint off her robe. "You'll have to find out with everyone else." She stated before moving toward the fat lady and sliding out of the portrait hole. She walked swiftly down the steps and halls moving as quietly as she could until she reached the headmasters staircase. "Cockroach clusters." She stated clearly to the statue and it moved away reveling the spiraling staircase. "That's pretty cool." She said more to her self than the statue and headed up to his office. When she reached the door she gently rapped on it and within a few seconds she was invited inside.

"Professor Dumbledore." She nodded toward him in greeting and he did the same motioning her to sit. "Lemon Drop?" he asked and she eyed them for a moment before politely declining. "No Thank you, now the reason I Have Called this meeting is because I have a few issues with some of the rules." He looked at her completely interested and she smiled at him. "Firstly It's all fine and dandy that we have to where the robes to show our house colors but why on earth do we have to where the uniforms, wouldn't it be so much better and less gloomy if we all were able to express our personal styles?" she asked removing the things she had tucked away in her pocket and unshrinking them. She handed the piece of paper to professor Dumbledore and smiled. "This is a dress code that Lina and I Had to follow back at our old school I'm sure we could all follow it hear." Dumbledore scanned the paper thoroughly not saying a word to her until he was done. "Well Ms. Weasley I am aware that the school is in need of a change, I will allow this to happen when you are ready to announce these rules to the students." He told her and she grinned at her headmaster. "I have some other ideas also headmaster," she paused waiting for an answer and continued only when he motioned for her to continue. "Well I was thinking that maybe we should have a Masquerade Ball and a Christmas beauty pageant, I was talking to some of the other students about it and they all seemed pretty interested in it." He nodded considering and she continued. "I was thinking no one is allowed to bring a date and everyone would just have to show up in costumes, masks, and glamour and at the end of the night at midnight everyone is unveiled and they can't reveal their identity, it promotes inter house unity too." Danielle finished and Dumbledore smiled warmly at her the odd twinkle in his eyes glittering. "That is absolutely brilliant Ms. Weasley, but who would be the judges for the beauty Pageant?" he thought and Danielle blushed a little. "Well Hermione, Malina and I were thinking and we thought that maybe the judges could be the best looking 6th year guys." She stated and Dumbledore actually smiled and approved of her idea before sending her out of his office with orders to bring everything together by curfew tonight or no deal. She quickly agreed and was about to leave when she remembered her last and final idea she hadn't discussed with Hermione or Malina. "Sir I have one last idea I Would Like to bring to your attention." She stated and he looked up at her motioning for her to continue. "Well I was wondering if we could have a talent show, where all the students get together and whoever signs up can show their talent, like singing, dancing, juggling, side stepping, rapping whatever their really good at, the judges could be professor Slughorn, professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape." She stated thinking of the perfect Randy, Paula, and Simon. Dumbledore thought about it for a moment before agreeing to it and dismissing her. Danielle left happily and rushed up to Gryffindor Tower to tell Hermione and Lina. When Danielle climbed through the portrait hole Harry was still sitting where he had been when she left and looked at her expectantly. "How'd it go?' he asked and Danielle smiled before rushing up to the girls dorms, flinging open the door to her room and jumping on Hermione's bed. "He Agreed to everything!" she screamed jumping on Hermione's bed and both Hermione and Lina sprang from their beds. "He Agreed?" they asked and Danielle nodded. "What's The Catch?" Lina eyed her friend for a moment and Danielle Shrugged. "We just have to have every single detail done and ready for him before Dinner Tonight." She shrugged and both Lina and Hermione rolled their eyes at her. "Oh Yeah cause that is just so easy." Lina scoffed getting up and heading to her closet. Danielle just rolled her eyes. "It is easy all we have to do is believe like that line in blades of glory; if you can dream it you can do it." Danielle looked at her friends hopefully. Lina and Hermione looked at one another before looking back at Danielle and began to laugh. After a while of laughter Danielle began to get annoyed at the two. "Ok, Ok I Get it stupid thing to say, really cheesy enough already," she glared at the two as the laughing began to dies down. "Now look you to it's not going to be a piece of cake but we can do this now who's with me?" she asked and Lina walked over to her. "I don't know how we're Gunna do this but I'm in." Hermione followed and hopped off her bed. "Me too." Danielle smiled at her two friends before speaking. "Ok Hermione go get Ginny, I think we're going to need at little help." She said and Hermione nodded and in no time came back with an excited looking Ginny Weasley. "Ok Ladies we've got a job to do and the only way to do it is if we split up. Ginny and I Will Take breakfast to sketch half of the rules and details while Hermione and Lina, you two get the Ravenclaw's and the Slytherins, At Lunch Ginny and I Will take The Gryffindors and Hufflepuff's while you two finish the details." They all nodded and begun to get ready for the day.

When the four of them got to breakfast they were given strange looks but ignored the on lookers. Hermione and Lina hurried off to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables while Danielle and Ginny Begun to discuss and write down all of the rules. "What's all this?' Harry asked them as he and Ron Sat Down on each side of Danielle. "Did I Not tell you that you would find out later?" she asked him not looking up from her Red clip bored. "I just asked." He said before leaving it alone. "Ron stop giving me that look I was up really early this morning and I'm not up for your stupidity this morning." Danielle told him still not looking up and Ron fumed silently beside her as he dug into his breakfast. About Five Minuets after the silence someone pushed Danielle from behind. "Who ever just did that is So De…" She begun to say but when she turned around her breath caught in her throat before she screamed. "Tyler, what are you doing here?!" she asked excitedly jumping out of her seat and hugging him for dear life. "Well it took some convincing, but I go to Hogwarts now and so does Marissa, and…" he begun to say when Lina engulfed him in a hug. "It's only been a week and you miss us that much?" she asked him jokingly and he smiled at her. "Of course I miss you, there's no one to raise hell with back home." He said and the there of them laughed before dragging him down to the table to eat and chat. Lina carefully slid into Tyler's lap and chatted happily with him while Danielle sat next to them. "Oh Before I forget, Harry you remember Tyler Right?" Danielle asked them and Tyler smiled. "Hello Harry You're Looking…" Lina covered his mouth with her hand. "Yeah Ok that's him; this is Neville Longbottom and My Brother Ron Weasley." She motioned to the other two guys and Tyler nodded toward them not being able to talk and all. Lina smirked at him before speaking. "Now I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth will you behave?" she asked him and he nodded. "Good boy." She removed her hand from his mouth and smiled at him. After a second of silence someone From Behind Tyler and Lina cleared their Throat and Lina Turned to see Seamus Standing behind her. "Hey Seamus This Is Danielle and I's Best Friend from America Tyler St. James; he's almost too gay to function." Lina stated getting off of his lap and Tyler nodded. "Nice to meet you." Tyler stated flirting with Seamus and Lina glared at him before hitting him. "You said you'd be good." He Only Shrugged and Lina Glared. "Ok Fine When I Tell Lucas you're flirting with other guys…" Lina trailed off shaking her head and Tyler Glared daggers at her. "Where is good old Lucas anyway?" Danielle asked and Tyler shrugged probably talking to the headmaster with Marissa and Jason." She shrugged and Lina choked on her pumpkin juice. "I'm Sorry with Marissa and who?" she asked uncertain, Tyler Looked shameful for a moment about to answer when the doors to the great hall opened and stood Jason Sharp In all his hotness. "Oh No." Danielle and Lina groaned together.

Jason swiftly walked up to Lina smiling before pulling her close to him and kissing her. Danielle let her jaw drop to the floor as she watched the scene in front of her. What was Lina doing? Wasn't she in love with Seamus? Why was she kissing her ex boyfriend? These questions roamed through both Lina and Danielle's heads before Lina Pulled away from Jason. "Jason…" she began but Jason pressed a finger to her lips quieting her. "I Know I missed you too." He said and Danielle went over to the two. "Um… sorry Jason But I need to talk to her right now." Danielle didn't wait for an answer as she pulled her best friend away from the guy and out of the great hall to an empty corridor. "What the hell was that, I thought you ended it with him?" she questioned and Lina looked to the floor. Well, what had happened was…" Danielle cut her off with a glare before speaking. "You have to tell him you've met someone else did you see Seamus's Face, I think he disserves and explanation." Lina nodded and waited for her friend to end her titrate. "I know he needs an explanation and I'm going to give him one, I have no idea why Jason kissed me, I don't even know what he's doing here." Lina spoke clearly confused and the doors to the great hall opened to reveal Ginny and Hermione. "Ok well, we asked the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's and it was unanimous." Hermione said before handing over the clip bored, Danielle scanned it quickly before laughing. "Oh I told you Harry was hot, but why Seamus?" Lina looked at her friend in shock before grabbing it from her hands and starring at the paper. "Oh no way, No Way," She shook her head before scanning the paper again and seeing what Danielle laughed at. "Wow some girls are Gunna be disappointed when they find out Tyler is gay." Danielle and Lina laughed together for a moment before people started filing out of the great hall. Danielle, Lina, and Hermione bid goodbye to Ginny before heading off to class.

By the time Lunch rolled around Lina had been avoiding Jason like a vital disease when ever she say him she ran the other way, ducked behind people, or into random class rooms and Danielle had had enough of her friends reservations. The three girls entered the Great Hall and stepped toward the Gryffindor table to see Jason Sitting. Lina was about to turn and leave, but Danielle pulled her closer to the table. As they steeped closer to the table they were shocked to see the girl sitting next to him was Marissa, she looked completely different. "Rissa?" Danielle and Lina asked together and the girl smiled at them before standing and hugging both of them tightly. "Oh you guys, I've missed you." She gushed hugging them tighter. "I need to tell you guys something, sit, please." Marissa told them and they complied a very confused Hermione following them. "What Is it Rissa?" Lina asked concerned and Marissa took Jason's hand in hers lovingly. Both Danielle and Lina's eyes traveled to the two's clasped hands before looking at the two in question. "Well, Jason and I are together, Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Both Danielle and Lina starred at her curiously. "Um… how exactly, when exactly did you guys get together?" Lina asked and Marissa smiled. "Well we started talking at a party my mom had thrown and I guess we just clicked, we've been together ever since." Marissa Smiled broadly and Lina forced a smile. "Well that's great, I'm so happy for you both, really, if you'll excuse me a moment I have a job to do I'll be back once I'm done." Lina explained quickly as her eyes landed on Seamus Exiting the Great Hall. She quickly followed after Him and down the hall. "Seamus, Seamus!" she called after him and he stopped turning to look at her. "Seamus let me explain, please." She begged him stepping closer and he looked at her expectantly. "Ok, Jason is an ex-boyfriend there is nothing going on between us, there will never be anything going on between us again, I know this looks bad, but I don't know why he kissed me, I Really, really Like you." She explained and he sighed. "I really like you too, I just need time to think." He said before walking away leaving her in the hall. Lina quickly turned from her spot and walked back to the Great Hall in annoyance. By the time she reached the Great hall everyone was filling out and she shot Danielle an apologetic look. "Don't worry about it I asked Ginny to do my side and I took the Slytherin girls, did you catch Seamus?" Lina shook her head. "Yeah, but he said he needs time to think." Danielle shot her friend a sad smile as the headed to their second set of lessons. Through their next classes Danielle, Lina and Hermione compared notes and managed to get everything in order before dinner and swiftly handed it over to Dumbledore before dinner. The three of you headed up to Gryffindor tower to rest and sat comfortably in front of the fire talking with Tyler while Marissa and Jason made goo-goo eyes at each other when both Harry and Ron walked down from the Gryffindor Common room. "Aren't you going down to dinner?" Ron asked them and they nodded. "Yeah we were just waiting for you guys." Danielle explained and the seven of them headed down to dinner. Once there the food still had not arrived and everyone looked around hungrily. It wasn't until everyone arrived that Dumbledore stood. "Good evening students I know that you all are hungry but I have a few announcements to make, from now on you will not have to ware your uniforms but will be allowed to ware your own clothes with your house robes on of course." Dumbledore said and everyone cheered. "I have deliberated with your heads of house and all teachers and we have all come to a conclusion to give school unity one last chance," he paused as murmurs ran through the great hall among the students. "As Such I am going to need every 6th and 7th year students to stay after dinner, enjoy." He waved his hands and the food appeared on all the tables. The Students chatted happily and once everyone was done the under classmen left leaving the 6th and 7th years alone with the professors. Dumbledore stood once more smiling at all of them.

Hello students I see that you all are wondering why you are hear well I have decided that seeing as you are all going to be graduating or preparing for graduation I have decided that it is time for a little more House unity and as such I am starting all of you in the owl buddies program." "You all will fill out these surveys (surveys appeared on the empty plates in front of the students) and then the heads of your houses and I will review them and pair up the best matches. All information is optional and we ask you to keep your identity secret until you meet. Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, and Professor  
McGonagall will collect their house's surveys when you're done. Have fun." With that he sat down and watched. Many of the students continued to talk but some began to work on the surveys with out question. Both Lina and Danielle gave each other questioning glances but filled out the surveys with out question only joining in their friend conversation when needed. Danielle looked over to the slithering table and gave Draco a questioning look but he only shrugged and went back to discussing things with Blaise and Theo. When everyone was finished Dumbledore summoned their papers and stood for the next announcement. "Now I must say that after long convincing and consideration I have decided to allow you all to have a talent show, and Christmas beauty pageant of course I will allow everyone to participate in these activities." More murmurs erupted throughout the Great Hall as some cheered and others questioned one another. "Who will be the judges?" a 7th year girl asked from somewhere in the back and Dumbledore smiled nodding to Danielle who stood with Hermione and Lina. "I'll Let the young ladies who brought this to my attention tell you." Danielle cleared her throat and smiled at them. "Hi everyone well the judges for the talent show are of course going to be our heads of house, while the judges for the talent show are going to be: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and my two friends Tyler Johnson and Jason Sharp." Danielle explained. "How'd they get to be the judges?" a boy asked and Danielle blushed. "I'm Not even going to lie to you," Lina spoke smiling. "As Much as I Hate to say this cause one of these Guys is my brother, but we went around and asked the girls which guys were the hottest guys in school, these four guys are who they chose." Lina spoke confidently and Danielle laughed. "That was putting it simply." Lina smiled at her friend, "Oh I Know." She said and Danielle shook her head at her friend before continuing to speak to crowd. "The additions will be in two weeks, practice hard and don't let anyone distract you, you're Gunna need to practice to beat Rissa, Lina, Hermione and I." Danielle spoke confidently and a laugh came from the back. "Oh really what's your talent being sluts?" Lavender asked loudly while Lindsey and her clones laughed. "No, it's singing." Danielle glared daggers at the four girls and they all just rolled their eyes at her. "Well we can defiantly beat you at that, Christina, Gina go." Lindsey ordered and they did as they were told jumping on the Gryffindor table and muttering a spell. Instantly music filled the room and they began singing protecting me by Aly & AJ.

When they finished everyone clapped and Lina rolled her eyes. "That is nothing special." She pointed out and both Christina and Gina glared daggers at her. "If you're so sure about that why don't you sing?" they both asked in unison and Lina rolled her eyes. "Because ladies we're the best of the best, so we're just Gunna keep you guessing." Lina said and they sneered at her. "We'll just see who's better than who." In unison the two girls flipped their hair and stepped off of the Gryffindor table and back to their leaders. "It's who's better than whom." Hermione corrected them, Danielle and Lina laughed together quietly. "The additions will start at 3 o-clock and end at 8 you'll each get one minute don't waist them." Lina said and walked out of the Great Hall.

Both Danielle and Hermione exchanged a look before continuing to answer their curious questions. After everyone was done being curious little baggers, Dumbledore dismissed everyone to bed. Danielle and Hermione quickly rushed up to their room to see Lina strumming her guitar. "Why did you leave Us down their to fend everyone off?" Danielle asked her and Lina looked up. "Because," She set down her guitar and stood. "I'm not going to play in their little game I had to get out of there before I hexed one of them." Lina explained and Danielle Nodded. "Look, Lina I know it's hard to Deal with them and this whole Jason thing, but you're tuff, I know you can do it, you are a Malfoy, and Malfoy's Never Back out Of a Challenge." Malina smiled at her friend and hugged her before sitting back down and picking up her guitar. "Check This out I finally learned how to play Times like These." Lina Said before beginning to sing and played it while Danielle and Hermione Listened Intently clapping when she finished. The Three Girls talked a while more before getting ready For Bed. The Moment Danielle's' head Hit the Pillow She Was Asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Morning Danielle Woke to the smell of Hot Tea. "Who made tea?" she asked groggily sitting up in bed. "Oh," Hermione's Head peeked out from the closet. "It's my new perfume." She replied simply and Danielle starred at her curiously. "Perfume?" Hermione Nodded enthusiastically as she looked through Danielle's Clothes. "Mione' Not to bother you or anything but why did you buy tea smelling perfume?" Danielle asked, smirking. "Is It For Neville?" Hermione spun on her heals and glared at Danielle Oddly. "No, it's for Ron, He likes weird things." She stated simply before turning back to the closet and grabbing a read tank top. "That's true." Danielle replied getting off of her bed and striding over to Malina's. "Wake up sleepy butt." She yelled into Malina's Ear and Malina Peered out from her blankets. "Must you yell?" she glared daggers at Danielle's smiling face before pulling the covers from her head. "Mione The way to Ronald Weasley's heart is not through expensive perfume it's through food." Malina spoke proudly as if she uncovered a deep mystery from the great beyond. Hermione only rolled her eyes and slipped on a pair of J-Lo Boots., while Danielle skipped off to the bath room to prepare for the day.

Once the girls finished their morning ritual they all headed down to the common room sporting non other than matching boots. "Want some perfume?" Hermione asked holding her wrist under Danielle's nose. Danielle quickly shook her head. "No thanks I'll stick to the smell of scope." Lina giggled at her friends' words and the three of them headed out of the portrait whole and to the great Hall. As they walked passed the Slytherin common room Pansy and Her Insolent group of friends emerged from the staircase. "Oh Look Thing One, Thing Two and Their Dog are Up." Pansy sneered at them and Lina glared. "I wouldn't talk pug face." Lina sneered back and Pansy looked as if ready to kill. "Look, you should shut up, before I make you." Lina almost laughed hysterically at that comment but held back and smiled at Pansy. "At Least the guy I want would Actually Touch me without having to worry about getting a disease." Lina smirked and both Danielle and Hermione held back their laughter before Pansy and her bunch pushed past them.

Lina glared at their retreating backs in annoyance before Danielle and Hermione busted up laughing. The three girls continued on their way to the great hall while Lina fumed in silence before resuming their seats next to Ron. "I am so going to kill that girl one day." Lina pulled or rather yanked the plate of toast toward her in anguish. "Who?" Ron asked mouth full as usual and Danielle resisted the urge to barf. "Pansy, I don't see why you let her get to you she's a stalker not to mention Crazy, just let it go." Danielle looked toward Lina with a smile on her face and Lina rolled her eyes. "I was just saying." She replied rolling her eyes. "Ron, Why Are You Eating All of That Food?" Danielle asked her twin with a glare and he swallowed the waffle he stuffed into his Mouth and gave her a sheepish grin. "I was hungry," Danielle raised an eyebrow at him. "We're Not Going until lunch relax." He shrugged off her gaze on continued devouring his breakfast. Both Danielle and Lina looked toward him in disgust before Marissa sat next to Malina. The four talked quietly with one another and before they knew it was time to head to class.

After the meeting last night Dumbledore thought it would be appropriate for them to have a shorter day than most in order to freshly rejuvenate the students for the coming tests. None of the students of course dared to disagree with him and only had to go to the first half of their class. Unfortunately for Danielle, Harry, Hermione, Lina and Ron they still had potions with Professor Slughorn. They swiftly left for class and upon arriving at the potions room they were stopped by a crowd of students starring dumbly at the note on the door. "Student's due to an unexpected illness I am unable to teach at the moment class will now be held in the defense against the dark arts classroom, professor Snape has graciously given up his free period to take you in." Hermione read aloud. Danielle and Ron both let out groans of annoyance before turning and heading to the DADA Classroom with everyone else mumbling to one another grimly.

It didn't take long to reach the classroom but once they arrived they were greeted by the enchanting sight of Professor Snape. The students quickly took their seats before Professor Snape began to ramble on about something educational. Within the first five minutes of class Malina had completely zoned out and was only drawn out of her thoughts when Hermione nudged her harshly in the ribs. She quickly glared at Hermione before seeing the very annoyed look on Snape's face as he stood in front of her. She blushed profusely before he rolled his eyes at her. "I'm Sorry Professor; I suppose I wasn't paying attention." Snape Glared intensely at her. "You suppose?" he asked rhetorically. Malina could only stare down at her desk rather than look at him. "Very well, Ms. Malfoy, Tell Me now; what are the properties of the Amoretti potion? Snape asked. Malina breathed a sigh of relief. She knew all about Amoretti the strongest love potion in the world but then again Potions was one of her specialties even if she didn't like it very much. Malina only smirked at him and straitened in her seat looking him dead in the eye. "If by 'properties' you mean how you can tell if a potion is the Amoretti Professor. She paused and mock thought for a moment. "Then it can be recognized by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, its steam rising in characteristic spirals and how it smells. It smells differently to everybody according to what attracts them." Malina spoke calmly and perkily. Like an over active cheerleader reading a textbook. Snape gave her an odd look before nodding and continuing to drown on about what they were supposed to be learning ignoring the snickers that sounded around the room at Lina's display.

"Today, Students we will be attempting this simple potion, I Am sure even the Least skilled," He glanced at Neville as he spoke this part. "Can complete this potion, I will pair you up." He stated and everyone groaned as his eyes gleamed evilly. In The End Danielle Ended up with Seamus, Malina was paired with Harry, Hermione was paired with Draco and Lavender was paired with Ron. Both Danielle and Seamus worked quickly hoping to finish quickly and perfected the potion in the amount of time given. The two talked for a while and shared jokes before five minutes before class ended. It seemed that everyone had perfected the potion by the time Snape was done checking. "Now I want all of the males to take a cup of it and will instantly fall in love with your partner. Danielle smirked in Seamus's direction as his face drained of color. "Drink Up Lovely." Danielle replied in a singsong voice as Seamus Glared at her. He took the offered cup and Drank some with no argument and soon a dazed look appeared on his face.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." he replied breathless and dreamily. Danielle Giggled and rolled her eyes along with half the girls in the class. Hermione on the other hand looked about to vomit. Danielle's attention was returned to her partner as Seamus grabbed onto her hand slid closer to her. "Danielle you look absolutely stunning, will you go out with me?" He asked and Danielle smiled at him. "Oh Seamus, as cute as you are, you're just not my type." She replied tarring her arm out of his grasp and picking up her bag. "Not to mention, you L.O.V.E Malina Malfoy." He shook his head desperately. "No, Compared to you she is a troll." Danielle rolled her eyes. "Better not let her hear you say that, or you'll be a dead Irish man." Danielle quickly moved away from him and over to Malina who looked as if she was fighting of Harry with her bag.

"Danielle, Love, would you mind grabbing your Future boo, he's trying to molest me!" Malina said holding up her bag in defense as Harry tried to pin her against the desk. "Gross." Danielle replied pulling Lina free from him as Hermione practically ran out of the room. Both Danielle and Malina exchanged glances before laughing and walking out catching up with Hermione in the hall. "Was Draco to much for you?" Malina asked her and she glared at the blonde girl. "You try saying no to him, I Mean he's cute but such a jerk." Hermione replied smiling and Danielle gasped. "Looks like Hermione wants him." She said half heartedly and Hermione blushed. "I Do Not want Draco Malfoy." Both Danielle and Lina exchanged glances. "Denial is not just a River In Egypt." They both told her and the three headed to their next class laughing and joking.

The next hour was of random students trying to grope each other in the halls, fighting each other off or hiding, No wonder Professor Dumbledore let them out so earlier. By the time it wore off it was time to meet the guys out front to head to hogsmade. Hermione dabbed more of her perfume on herself before strutting by Ron to gain his attention. "Bloody Hell! He shouted. "You smell terrible, what is that sugared crap." Hermione looked angry enough to kill as she starred at Ron. "ACTUALLY RONALD, IT HAPPENS TO BE CINNAMON TEA GINGER! ALL THE GIRLS WEAR IT IN PARIS!" Hermione had fibbed about that part. YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT THOUGH ALL YOU DO IS TALK WITH NO SENSE OF WHERE IT IS ALL COMING FROM! "Ron Looked shocked at Hermione's outburst but before he could reply she stormed away from him angrily. "Ron, you're such a Jerk." Danielle told him before her and Lina followed Hermione. "Oh Mione, you know Ron's an Idiot." Danielle cooed and Hermione spun around to face them. "I don't want to hear it, I Know Ron Is an imbecile, ok, I don't need you're help to figure that out I just need to be alone right now." She explained to them and left before they could talk her into coming with them. Hermione walked down the road to Hogsmade silently fuming ignoring everyone around her until she arrived and walked into the three broomsticks for a butterbeer. Hermione quickly ordered her butterbeer and sat on one of the bar stools thinking for a while before a voice broke through her thoughts.

"What's your problem?" the voice of Draco Malfoy asked her and she rolled her eyes at him. "Nothing Malfoy Go Away." She replied turning away from him. "You Been Crying?" he asked taking the seat next to her and she glanced at him before taking a sip of her butterbeer. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned and it slightly creped her out. "Nothing, just go away." He leaned in closer to her. "Come on, talk to me." Hermione sighed and gave up putting her guard down for a minute. "It's nothing it's just Ron, Kind Of upset me."

"Oh yeah I herd that fight earlier." She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, I just couldn't take it anymore." Draco Sighed. "What was that all about any way?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I bought some perfume I thought he'd like I used it and he insulted me, when I sprayed it, but I guess I can't be mad at him." Draco rolled his eyes. "Gryffindors." He muttered before looking at her. "If it makes you feel any better I think Weasley's an idiot. Hermione shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, I know you don't like him." Draco shrugged. "That may be true but I didn't mean it like that." Hermione starred at him in curiosity. "I mean you obviously like him, and if he can't see that than he's an idiot." Hermione looked away from him and Draco grabbed her chin gently forcing her to look at him. "You're weird Granger, but you're also smart and funny and pretty." He told her and the two of them starred at each other for a moment just looking. Hermione smiled at him before looking around. "Where's your usual bunch of cronies, I thought Parkinsons would be on you're arm or trying to molest you or something." Hermione asked him jokingly and Draco rolled his eyes. "I just needed to be alone for a while, they'll show up sooner or later looking for me." He said a hint of sadness shinning through in his voice. "Draco, do you, want to just hang out with me for a while I mean, we both kind of ditched our friends, we might as well you know." Hermione suggested and Draco shrugged. The two ordered another round of butterbeer's and sat for a while talking. They walked through Hogsmade for almost three hours before finally heading back to the school laughing and joking with each other. The two stopped at the entrance gate of Hogwarts and stood silently. "I actually had fun with you Malfoy." Hermione said smiling at him and he nodded. "You're not so bad yourself Granger, maybe we should do this again some other time." Hermione smiled at him. "I'd Like that, a lot actually." The tow of them stood close to one another before Draco Leaned Down slowly and kissed her gently. Hermione stilled for a minute before relaxing and kissing him back. But as soon as it came it ended. Draco pulled away a soft smile playing on his lips.

"What was that for?" she asked slightly dazed and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't know." He sated and Hermione sighed leaning against the gate. "Weirdest day ever." She sighed slightly light headed and Draco nodded. The two stood there in silence before an irritating voice interrupted them. "Drakie, where have you been I've been looking all over for you." The annoying voice of Pansy yelled as she walked closer to them and eyed Hermione suspiciously. "Why are you with the mud-blood?" Pansy asked and Hermione glared at her. "Don't Call her that Parkinson." Draco told her and the girl looked shocked. "Excuse me?" she asked stupidly before grabbing Draco's arm. "Come on Drakie." She held onto his arm tightly but Draco ripped it out of her grasp. "Don't touch me." He gave her a glare and Pansy stood shocked for a moment before spinning on her heals to glare at Hermione. "You did this you little mud-blood, you turned my Draco against me." She yelled angrily and Hermione had had enough. Before Pansy knew what happened Hermione punched her in the nose.

After Hermione had been gone for a while Danielle and Malina started to get a little worried. "I still don't think it was right to let her walk to Hogsmade by herself I mean what if something happened to her?" Danielle asked as Ron reached for what seemed like his 17th pancake. "She's Fine, Hermione's smart she'll realize she was just over reacting and come to her senses." Ron explained with his mouthful and everyone at the table looked at him. "Aren't you the one who insulted her in the first place?" Hermione asked and everyone agreed with her. "yeas and I feel terrible." He said stuffing a big bite into his mouth. Danielle gave him a skeptical look and checked her watch. "It's getting late you guys I think we should head back, maybe she went back to the school." Danielle reasoned and they all paid for their food and left. As they walked back to Hogwarts they talked quietly to one another until they came to the entrance gate and saw Hermione being yelled at by one Pansy Parkinsons and before they could do anything Hermione had punched her in the nose. Malina and Danielle both looked at each other before rushing forward and backing Hermione up. A crowd surrounded them in no time watching the girls fight. Tons of people were egging the whole thing on. Pansy was now pulling Hermione's hair as she elbowed Danielle from the back. Clothes torn, hair pulled, faces bruised, boot heels broke, and everything else. Hermione was beating Pansy with her boot. She had taken it off when Pansy snapped the heels.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Harry asked/ yelled over the noise. "I'd like to know that myself Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Oh Shit… I mean Oh Man." Ron said. Professor Snape ran out too with Professor Flitwick. The three Girls didn't stop fighting. They were all pretty messed up now but Hermione wasn't going to stop until Pansy was dead, Danielle wasn't going to stop until Hermione stopped and Lina wasn't going to stop till the other girls stopped, her boot was magically fixed and pansy was beaten to a pulp. They all pointed their wands at one of the girls and yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The girls were raised into the air. The four stared at the teachers and looked down. Then as if nothing happened Hermione hit Pansy again and the fight was on in mid-air. The teachers dropped them all. The teachers ran and grabbed all of them and separating them. Hermione and Danielle were trying hard to get out of the clutches of Professor Snape. Lina and Pansy were trying to get from Flitwick and McGonagall.

"Alright," Ron yelled. "Nothing to see here, move out."


End file.
